The Beginning
by digimon-Taiora
Summary: [Finished]Taiora! with mimato,takari and kenyako. A new threat happened in the digital world, so the digidestined must save the digital world again. Will they have enough to destory the ultimate evil?
1. Tai's Mistake

'The Beginning' Okay, this is my first fan fic, so no flames but reviews please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did then Sorato would NEVER have happened.

By the way here are their ages:

Tai Kamiya (Taichi Yagami) : 17  
Sora Takenouchi (Sora Takenouchi) : 17  
Matt Ishida (Yamato Ishida) : 17  
Mimi Tachikawa (Mimi Tachikawa) :16  
Izzy Izumi (Koushirou Izumi): 16  
Joe Kido (Jou (Jyou) Kido) : 18  
T.K. Takaishi (Takeru Takaishi) : 14  
Kari Kamiya (Hikari Yagami) : 14  
Ken Ichijouji (Ken Ichijouji) : 14  
Yolei Inoue (Miyako Inoue) : 15  
Davis Motomiya (Daisuke Motomiya) : 14

Taiora, Mimato, Takari and Kenyako  
I'm sorry but Cody won't be in this story so to all his fans- sorry

'...' thought

Chapter 1- Tai's Mistake

A 17 year old brownish-orange haired girl was staring out her window; she has been thinking yet crying at the same time. She can't believe that Tai thought she liked Matt.

"Its all because of those stupid cookies now Tai thinks I like Matt, yea Matt is nice but Mimi and Matt are together!" She said aloud.

'Mimi was the one who told me to bake some cookies for him; just because she wants to give him a surprise at midnight!'

She turned away from her window and stared at the picture on her counter. A picture of a brown bushy haired guy with chocolate colored eyes wrapped his arm around this brownish-orange haired girl with crimson colored eye's neck.

The brownish-orange haired girl silently cried, and then she heard the door opened. She knew it's her mother so she pretended to be asleep.

"Sora, are u awake? Sora, I know that you're awake but... I heard what happened at Matt's concert. I 'm really sorry of what Tai now thinks of you, but if you ever want to talk to me, I'm in the living room, okay?" her mom said softly.

Then she closed the door very quietly. 'I know Sora is taking this very hard,' Mrs.Takenouchi thought.

In Sora's room, Sora cried again, she wanted to dash out and run to her mother but she just can't.

Then she decided to go somewhere, somewhere that will have no misery. THE DIGITAL WORLD rang inside her head.

At another room a 17 year old, browned haired boy was staring at the same picture that Sora was staring at.

'How could Sora do this to me? Well she doesn't know that I like her so it doesn't really matter.' His mind was in a battle, and then he put his blanket covers over himself.

Then Kari came in his room (they don't share the same room now that Kari is 14 and Tai is 17.) and Tai looked up and saw his sister glaring at him. "What are you staring at, Kari?" Tai asked his sister.

"Tai, what do u think? About what you said to Sora! I just can't believe you!" Kari exclaimed.

...Flashback...

After Matt's concert and about the spiral tower thing, Sora walked up to Tai. "Tai, I have something to tell you so can we......" Sora stuttered.

"Talk in the park." Tai said finishing her sentence. She then nodded, and the two teens walked slowly to the park. When they got there, they sat down on the swings like they always do.

"Tai, I...I have something to say," Sora started.

Tai only nodded, so she continued, "um... Tai, I...I like you," she whispered. Tai was stunned, did he just hear Sora... Sora- the girl of his dreams says she liked him.

But then he recovered very quickly, then he thought, 'No! She doesn't like you, she likes Matt- your male best friend, yeah, and she likes him because she made him cookies.

He was deep in thought, while Sora was blushing crimson red. "So? Do you like me back?"

"No! Because you like Matt and I can't change it." Tai sighed. Sora was shocked she couldn't believe what she just heard!

She jumps off the swing, "WHAT! YOU THINK I LIKE MATT! WHAT ARE YOU...CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!?" Sora screamed. Tai got off the swing and shook his head.

"You love him but he loves some other girl so that's why..." Tai started but was interrupted by Sora.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!!!! I HATE YOU! TAICHI KAMIYA, DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!!!!"

Then she slapped him across his face and started backing away and tears filled her eyes.

Sora couldn't believe it, her best friend; her love, just called her that!!! She couldn't believe her ears; she breathes in shallowly, and closed her eyes.

Then ran away and left Tai there stunned at what he said to his best friend.

...End of flashback...

A single tear fell down a boy's cheek; he can't believe he said that to his best friend. Then tears started fall from Kari's eyes.

"Tai, I'm sorry but I usually stand on your side but... but I just can't this time. Please bear with me; I'm going to Sora's place." Kari said while sobbing.

Then she ran to Sora's apartment which is 1 floor lower then theirs. Kari ran down the stairs and knocked on the Takenouchi's door.

Mrs.Takenouchi opened the door for Kari, "Oh Kari, it's you! Come in." Kari went in the apartment and looked around.

"Are you looking for Sora?" Kari nodded. "She's in her room. You've got to help me; she won't come out of her room."

"Mrs.Takenouchi, can I stay here for the night?" Kari asked politely.

She nodded, then Kari gave her a hug as for thank-you, then she entered Sora's room.

But all she sees is an empty room with no one in it. "Mrs.Takenouchi, are you sure she is in her room?" Mrs.Takenouchi nodded her head, surprised by that question.

Kari went in Sora room, she saw everything was neatly put away and on her desktop, Kari saw the same picture she saw on Tai's desktop.

She chuckled at this but something caught her eye, it was the computer, it was on then she had the idea.

"NO! No...no... she wouldn't!" Kari exclaimed. Then she looked in the desk where Sora keeps her digivice and crest.

But she saw it was empty, she fell down, she remember that Gennai said not to go to the digital world these few days.

'What should I do? Should I follow her or what, I know, I'll call Tai! He'll know what to do' She ran outside Sora's room, asked if she can use the phone and then grabbed the phone and she started dialing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kari left the house, Tai did nothing but kept on remembering what he had said to Sora- his best friend. But all of a sudden the phone rang, Tai slowly picked it up. "Hello, Kamiya's resident, Tai speaking," Tai slowly said.

"Tai, it's me, Kari!" the other voice exclaimed.

"Kari, what do you want?" Tai asked.

"It's Sora! She's missing!" Kari yelled in the phone. Now that caught Tai's attention.

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY? SHE'S MISSING; DO U KNOW WHERE SHE WENT?" Tai screamed. Then he thought of what he said and was very puzzled. "I mean...."

"Don't worry about it Tai! I know where she went, so come down to Sora's place immediately! Okay!?" Kari said.

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Tai ran so fast it took him only 15 seconds to run out the door, go down the stairs and ran all the way to Sora's apartment.

Before Kari even put the phone she heard a knock.

'Wow! That was fast!' Kari hung up the phone and then opened the door because Mrs.Takenouchi left the building (a/n: you see I don't know where to put her) while Kari was talking on the phone.

She went and opened the door, and hugged him.

"So, where is Sora?" Tai said as he pulled away from their hug.

"She went to the digital world," Kari whispered.

"WHAT!!!!!!!! DOESN'T SHE REMEMBER NOT TO GO TO THE DIGITAL WORLD??!!!" Tai yelled.

Kari shrugged her shoulders. "Gennai said, not to go because he's figuring out how to delete a very evil Digimon," he sighed.

"And if he captures one of us then he'll be invincible." Kari's eyes were in tears, Tai patted her back.

"Kari, I need you to call the others here while I go to the digital world," Kari shook her head; she is not going to leave her brother. But Tai gave her pleading eyes.

"Fine," Kari whispered. Tai, always holding his digivice, went to Sora's computer and shouted, "DIGIPORT OPEN!" While that happened Kari picked up the phone and started calling everyone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the digital world, Sora was wandering around, 'I know I shouldn't have come, but there's no other place I can go.'

All of a sudden she heard a whoosh! Sora was scared now because she doesn't have Biyomon with her.

She saw a Digimon in front of her, she doesn't recognize that Digimon, she started to run away but there was another Digimon- it was black, and looked a bit like Leomon but he has more hair around his body.

She turned around to run away but was stopped by the first Digimon- it was also black but this Digimon was holding a launcher, and it looks a lot like Musyamon.

"Hello, digidestined, its fun meeting you here!" the first Digimon's voice cracked.

"I am Telthermon, and this is my partner, Darkweremon!" "We have been ordered to capture any digidestined that is found around here," Sora's eyes widened.

Then she started to run away, they caught her and she screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the digital world, Tai was walking and he found Agumon and told him everything that happened.

Then they heard a scream, they looked at each other, Sora. They ran towards the scream. There were 2 Digimons holding Sora captive, Tai and Agumon looked at each other and Tai nodded.

"Agumon warp-digivole to Wargreymon!" "Terra Force!" It hit them and they ran away, Sora fell unconscious and Tai ran and caught her.

"SORA, PLEASE WAKE UP!!!" Tai yelled. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE ALRIGHT, PLEASE!!!! I Love You! When you ask me if I like u back, I don't because I don't like you, I LOVE YOU!"

"Tai, is that you?" Sora asked softly as she slowly opened her eyes but then she blacked out.

Tai's eyes widen, 'No! Sora! You can't leave me like this.' Then he lifted Sora and shouted "DIGIPORT OPEN!"

All of a sudden he was in a room filled with pictures of him and Sora, he never realized it before.

Then he remembered that Sora might be hurt so he ran out the room and almost crashed into everyone.

(A/n: they finally came, when all the troubles r gone! Sigh!) They saw Tai carrying Sora, so they knew something has happened and not to ask question until someone talks.

Then Tai set Sora on her couch, he then sat in a chair. "Joe, will you please take a look at Sora?" he whispered.

"Of course I will!" Joe said confusingly. Kari walked over to her brother and gave him a hug.

"So what happened?" Matt asked to break the silence, and then Mimi elbowed him. "Sorry!"

"No, it's alright," Tai said. Then he told them everything including that he loves her and that he accuses Sora of liking Matt.

"What man, you are so wrong because I love Mimi and I'm sure she likes me back. Don't you Mimi?" Matt asked.

Mimi nodded and then gave him a kiss on the lips. Matt almost melted, and then everyone laughed, including Tai.

"Sora will be just fine; she's just unconscious because of fear. She'll wake up in a few hours," Joe said professionally.

"I'll call Mrs.Takenouchi to say that Sora is okay." Kari offered.

Then while she call, the others are talking, Matt told Tai everything that happened after Sora gave Matt the cookies.

After the 'story', Kari was done talking on the phone. She sat down and exclaimed, "Sora's mom can't come home today. She has a business trip to go to, so one of us will have to stay here and watch her," Mimi was about to say something but Kari shot a glare at her.

She was starting to catch up on what was going on; Tai saw that no one put there hands up and since it was his fault that Sora is unconscious so he put his hand up.

"Okay, I guess we have a volunteer so let's leave!" They all got up and left when they got outside and was sure that Tai can't hear them, they all let out their laughter.

"Oh, Kari, nice going! Now they can get back together," Yolei chuckled.

Kari nodded, "Yeah!" T.K put his arm around his girlfriend, "So, if your brother isn't home, why don't you come over to my place?" T.K asked.

"Don't try anything T.K, I will go over but remember DON'T do anything bad, okay?" Kari giggled. T.K dropped his head as if he did something bad, then they all burst into laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Takenouchi's resident, Tai fell asleep on the chair that he was sitting in.

A few hours later, Sora woke up and found that she was in her apartment. She saw Tai asleep on the chair.

'He looks so cute when he's sleeping. Wait didn't Tai said that he loves me' Questions kept popping in her head.

After 30 minutes of mind debate she decided to get something to drink and a blanket for Tai.

She grabbed something to drink and then went into her room to get a blanket but something caught her eye.

It was the same picture that she looked at earlier, and then she sighed and brought the blanket out.

As gently as possible she put the blanket over Tai but that woke Tai up. He looked at the couch and found that Sora isn't on the couch, he started to panic but then he saw his angel beside him.

He hugged her, Sora was smiling at Tai and he returned it. "So... what did you say before I passed out?" She asked sarcastically.

"Um... let me see, oh yea I said I don't like you..." Tai started.

"What! Taichi Kamiya, watch what you're saying! It could be the last t-"

She interrupted him but was also interruptered by Tai afterwards, he leaned over and kissed her, she was shocked at first but quickly recovered and kissed him back.

It would last forever but they need to breathe so after 15 second they let go. All they could say is "Wow!"

"Sora, I don't like you, I Love You," he smiled. "I Love you too." She smiled back and they slowly walked towards her room, and they closed the door. (A/n: well you know what is going to happen right? So I don't have to say it. He He)

NEXT MORNING

Tai woke up first and he saw his angel lying right beside him. 'I can't believe I almost lost her. She looks so cute when she's sleeping.'

While he was watching her, Sora slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning, Tai!" Sora said and then yawned.

"Good morning!" Tai said sweetly. Sora got off the bed and started dressing herself, so did Tai.

"Look, about yesterday, I'm really sorry about what I accused you of." Tai sighed with a puppy look, Sora smiled.

"Don't worry about it; I don't even remember what you said." Sora laughed. "I'm going to take a shower first okay?" Tai nodded.

After a minute or so the phone rang. Tai picked it up and he talked with a girl, after 2 minutes Sora came out and Tai just hung up. "So who called?" Sora asked.

"It's Kari, she wants us to meet her at the pizza parlor and it's my turn to take a shower," Tai stated.

Then he walked to the bathroom, while Sora went in and changed into a different outfit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh! So they escaped from my grasps, but I'll fix that of course. Next time they won't be that lucky, hm.... With the stats that I have, I say I should go after the girls!" a dark, cold, voice sneered.

"My lord Plecerimon, do we go there now?" a familiar voice said.

"No, not now, but I'll need to test their strength by using... hm... Devimoromon, I hope that is alright with you Telthermon," Plecerimon laughed.

"Isn't Devimoromon a little stronger then me?" Telthermon asked confusingly.

"Yes but who cares, I'm just testing them.

Devimoromon is way weaker than me, so if they managed to destroy him, it will take more than they have to destroy me! Muahahahaha" Plecerimon evilly laughed.

Telthermon fake laughed but sweats was coming down his head.

* * *

Okay that's all; it took me 2 days to finish it okay! Well this is only chapter 1 stay tune for chapter 2 which I'll say coming up in 3 or 4 days since my school doesn't start until September 7th but anyways it will be coming up soon! Okay please give me a review, even if it is bad okay?! Oh yea, the action part is coming up soon, okay. 


	2. The Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so don't sue me, I'm just doing my job as a writer.

And thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it.

Remember

'....' thoughts

Anyways, back to the story:

Chapter 2- The Test

At the pizza parlor, the digidestined were talking, "I'm going to tell them, okay?" a blonde haired boy wearing a hat said.

They all agreed except a brown haired boy with goggles but he didn't say anything in front of them.

"But one of us will have to stay behind in case anything happens," a red-head boy stated.

"Alright, but who will stay behind, Izzy?" a purple haired girl asked. "Um... thanks for reminding me Yolei, I think it will ether be me, Ken or you, Yolei, since we are the only one who are excellent at computers," Izzy replied, Ken and Yolei smiled.

Then Tai and Sora came in, "Hey you guys sup?" Tai asked. "Come and sit down, we have something to tell you guys," Ken said.

They took a seat beside each other but they had to since there were only 2 chairs left.

"We have to go to the digital world and help Gennai destroy a Digimon," the browned haired boy with goggles blurted.

"DAVIS!!!!! That was MY JOB!!!!" the blonde haired boy with a hat yelled. "Chill T.A" Davis sighed.

"It's T.K, geez Davis," Kari corrected.

All the others laughed, "Okay so we have a mission again, right?" Sora asked.

They all nodded, "Oh yeah, who's going to stay behind?" Izzy all of a sudden remembered.

"How about you Izzy, since you always stay behind. Plus, you have the map to the digital world and I'm going to stay with you. So I can help anyone immediately!" Joe said wisely.

Izzy nodded, "So, let's finish the pizza and then go to my house, okay?" They nodded, they were about to get some pizza when they realized it was all gone.

They all turned to look at the people who finished it and it was...

"MATT, MIMI!!!!!! You guys finished the pizza without US!!!!!!!" Davis shouted.

"Geez, chill we can order another and besides we were hungry since all you do is talk, talk and talk," Matt said calmly.

Tai and Sora laughed at the scene of Davis trying to mess up Matt's hair and Matt was yelling, "Not the hair!".

After they ordered another pizza, they left for Izzy's house.

Soon they were at Izzy's room waiting for Izzy to get the computer ready; they all agreed to go in pairs.

"Alright the computer is hooked up so... who goes first," Izzy said. Davis and Joe went in first, Kari and T.K after, then Tai and Sora, Mimi and Matt went next, and last but not least Ken and Yolei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Digital world, there was a dark Digimon with black wings and a black body. It had a gold and black armor on its body but there was none on its arms and legs. It had one machine arm and one dragon arm; it was gigantic and had a skull on its back.

He was Devimoromon, he got orders to test the Digidestined or he could basically destroy them if they were too weak.

The 8 digidestined just came into the digital world, they went to find Gennai and when they did they were greeted friendly by their Digimon friends.

They started talking about how they miss each other and stuff like that but was interrupted by Gennai.

"I have called you here so you can help destroy the evil so it won't take over the digital world," Gennai sighed.

"Let's split up so we can cover more grounds!" Tai said.

They all nodded in agreement, "Yes! That's a good idea," Mimi stated.

They were about to leave but Gennai stopped them, "NO!!!! Digidestined don't split up!!!"

They stopped dead in their tracks, following Gennai's order, they didn't split up.

After an hour has gone by, they were about to give up finding the evil Digimon when out of no where came a blast, "Sonic Darkness!" They were hit, but their Digimon didn't get hurt so they decided to digivole:

Agumon warp-digivolve to.......Wargreymon.

Gabumon warp-digivolve to......Metalgarurumon.

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon... digivolve to Garudamon...digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Palmon digivolve to Togemon... digivolve to Lilymon... digivolve to Rosemon.

Wormon digivolve to Stingmon.

Patamon digi-armor-energize.... Pegasmon..... Flying Hope

Gatomon digi-armor-energize.... Nefertimon..... The Angel Of Light

Hawkmon digi-armor-energize... Halsemon... the wings of Love.

Okay Davis and Veemon aren't here because he and Veemon got knocked out.

"Attack!!!!" they all shouted. "Terra Force!", "Ice wolf claw!", "Crimson Flame!", "Rose blast!", "Star Shower!", "Rosetta Stone!", "Spiking Strike!", and "Tempest Wing!"

.All the attack hit him directly but it didn't do any damage, they tried again but still nothing.

"So... you digidestined want to attempt destroying me...hm... how should I finish you... wait how rude of me, my name is Devimoromon, 4th ruler of darkness. Muahahahaha!!!"

Devimoromon laughed. "Sonic darkness!" It hit them but they got up, all of a sudden, Kari's D-termal went off. Kari got an email from Izzy and it says:

'Kari, it's me, Izzy I found out another digivole form called 'Quarter DNA Digivolve'.

It might be hard to master at first but I'm sure it can destroy the Digimon that you're fighting. Oh yeah and you need 4 Digimons. But not all Digimons can Quarter DNA digivolve together.'

They all read it and they decides to give it a shot, the girls tried first, "QUARTER DNA DIGIVOLVE!!!!!" all four of them yelled.

Phoenixmon, Rosemon, Nefertimon and Halsemon started changing into one Digimon, "PHOENIXMON, ROSEMON, NEFERTIMON, HALSEMON QUARTER DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... LOYAMON!"

Loyamon looks like a beautiful goddess; she has Phoenixmon's wings, Rosemon's beautiful rose dress and sword, Nefertimon's ring and Halsemon's love symbol.

Loyamon attacked Devimoromon with Rose Blade, it did small damage but Loyamon kept attacking so the boys had their chance of digivolving.

"QUARTER DNA DIGIVOLVE!!!!!!" the boys (not counting Davis) shouted.

Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Pegasmon and Stingmon started changing into one Digimon, "WARGREYMON, METALGARURUMON, PEGASMON,STINGMON- QUARTER DNA DIGIVOLVE TO.... WOLVPIRMON!!!

Wolvpirmon is a wolf like Metalgarurumon, has a shield like Wargreymon, has wings like Pegasmon and has claws like Stingmon.

"Freezing Flame!!!!" "Now all together!" Tai yelled. "Rose Blade!" Loyamon yelled, at the same time Wolvpirmon yelled, "Freezing Flame!"

"NOOOOOO!!! THIS CAN'T BE! HOW CAN THESE CHILDREN DEFEAT ME!!?? HOW!?!?!?" Devimoromon screamed in pain.

"YEAH!! WE DEFEATED DEVIMOROMON!!!!!" They all shouted. Then two Quarter DNA Digimons dedigivolved back into the 8 Digimons.

Davis woke up and was watching the fight on the sidelines. They said farewell to Gennai and their Digimon partners, and went back home, where they belong. But little did they know they haven't destroyed the ultimate evil!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So... they have escaped again...hm... I think I have underestimated them," Plecerimon sighed.

"And having you guys around won't do much help but I'll need you guys to capture the girls of the digidestined. But how can I separate them, when the girls are basically stuck to the guys and when they are together they are unbeatable but if I can find a way..."

"Lord, do u have anything for us to do?" Darkweremon asked.

"SILENCE, YOU FOOL!! Wait.... I need to destroy that kid or just make him unconscious, the kid that gave them the evolve form, and I need to think of a way.... Wait can't I use Liliticmon and Nusoonemon to change a bit of their Love," Plecerimon smirked and laughed.

"LILITICMON AND NUSOONEMON COME FORTH!" Plecerimon commanded.

In came Liliticmon and Nusoonemon, "Yes master, you've called?" Liliticmon said in a sweet girl's voice while Nusoonemon said in a heavy guy's voice.

Then he slowly told them his plan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I know I should tell them but if I do then fate gives out an even worst challenge for the digidestined.' An old man sighed.

So.... Who is the old guy? If you know then give me a review and also if you want Davis to do the Quarter DNA Digivole instead of Ken then give some reviews but if you want Ken to stay in then also give me a review.

The change will happen by how many people agree on which. Also I didn't make up their Mega-forms it's the truth, I found it on a website that's from Bandai.

But I did make up the form and please don't take it unless you are really desperate and you have ASKED ME!!!!! More Romance in the next chapter or hint flashbacks.


	3. The Misunderstanding, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so there! But I do own the evil Digimon's names because I made it up!

Hey thanks for all those reviews, but not a single person wants me to change Ken into Davis or guess who the old guy is. Oh well!

Sorry but since school started so I got homeworks and..... I'm lazy; also I'm sick so yea bear with me!

So, here goes the 3rd chapter, I dunno how many chapters it's going to be but I'll write as fast as I can to finish it. Okay enough of me blabbing. On with the show, I mean... story.

'....' thought

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- The Misunderstanding, Part 1

A few weeks after they destroyed Devimoromon they continued their normal lives on Earth.

Tai and Sora are together indeed but they have been getting weird phone calls these days.

One day Tai said something stupid (again) and they started a fight. "TAICHI KAMIYA!! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING ON YOU?"

Then Sora just stormed out of his apartment, she ran to the park. She was crying on the way, but a few minutes later she bumped into 3 girls.

"Sorry!" Sora apologized. "Don't worry about i- SORA!!!!" one of the girls said. Sora looked up and it was Kari, Mimi and Yolei, they hugged each other.

They walked to the park together and Sora found out that not only she and Tai have been getting phone calls.

They each explained how the boys totally flipped out on them. Kari went first, "So this is how it went..."

...Flashback...

They went to T.K's house after their date because the waiter spilled juice all over T.K and Kari.

They could have gone to her house but T.K's house was closer. While T.K took a shower, there was a phone call and Kari took it.

"Hi! This Takaishi's resident, Kari speaking." Kari said.

"Hello, tell Takeru that this is Lily and I would like to say that last night was the best night ever!" A female's voice exclaimed.

Kari was in shock and she just hung up. 'No. T.K would never do this to me. I trust that he wouldn't do something like this, but something inside her head kept saying "YES, ITS TRUE, T.K DID CHEATED ON YOU!!"'

But she trusted him so she decided to ask him about it later. T.K came out and it was Kari's turn to take a shower but after she did T.K started yelling at Kari, "Kari! YOU CHEATED ON ME!!!!!"

Kari was shocked indeed, but, as though she couldn't control what she was doing, she shouted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN T.K, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S CHEATING ON ME!! YOU GOT A STUPID PHONE CALL FROM A GIRL NAMED LILY!!!!"

T.K was shocked to but was able to yell back, "WELL YOU GOT A GUY CALLED NELSON!!" Kari gave him an evil glare and left.

Kari didn't know where she was going and accidently bumped into a girl. It was Mimi and she could tell that Mimi was crying.

Then Yolei came along and they could tell that she has been crying. Sora came afterwards.

...End of Flashback...

"Oh! That is harsh!" Mimi stated. The others nodded. "Well my story is about the same except a little different," Yolei sighed. Mimi, Kari and Sora listened carefully to her story.

...Flashback...

Yolei and Ken were walking down the street.

"Yolei, I got to go somewhere! So we'll meet at the park at 5 okay?" Ken asked.

Yolei looked at her watch and it says 4:07 so she nodded.

Ken ran to the direction that they were coming from which is back to the mall. Yolei was strolling to park and stopped at the swing, and she was on the swing for quite a while maybe an hour or so.

Then all of a sudden she felt a push and she thought it was Ken so she leaned back and said, "Hey sweetie, its 5 already?"

She was shocked, it wasn't her boyfriend, it was another guy, and he has brown hair and brown eyes.

"Um.... I'm not your 'sweetie' but I thought you were my girlfriend, but I guess that its not you."

The brown haired man said. "Oh how rude of me, my name is Nick Osmond, nice to meet you," he extended his arm for a handshake.

Yolei was shocked but quickly recovered. "Oh hi, my name is Yolei Inoue, nice to meet you too!"they both said sorry and Nick left.

Yolei looked at her watch and it says 5:32. 'Hm... I see Ken is late maybe I should go to the mall and see if he is in trouble or not' so she walked to the mall when she got there she saw Ken talking to her and....

'HOLDING HER HAND!!!!! KEN YOU ARE SO IN TROUBLE.' Her jealousy got to her, she ran right in front of him.

"Ken Ichijouji what are you doing?" She gave him a fake smile.

Then Ken saw and shouted, "WHY DO YOU CARE, WHY DON'T U GO BACK TO THAT BROWN HAIRED GUY!"

She was shock, but it's like she can't control her mouth and yelled, "WHAT!?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! THE KEN I KNOW WOULD NEVER SHOUT AT ME!!!!!"

"WELL THE YOLEI I KNOW WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON ME!!!!" Ken exclaimed angrily.

Now this got Yolei. She was angry but more hurt and dissapointed when she heard what Ken just said to her.

She felt warm tears falling from her face; she couldn't believe it, her true love just said that she cheated on him. 'o'

Then she ran away, on the way she saw Kari and Mimi then later Sora bumped into them.

...... End of Flashback......

".... That's what happened to me and Ken." Yolei sighed. All three girls sighed with her, and then it was Mimi's turn to talk.

"Well this is how mine went with Matt." All three girls gave their attention to their pink haired friend.

...........Flashback.........

Matt and Mimi were on their date, but nether of them told each other that they were going to set up something for each other.

They sat at this café, and Matt started to daydream. Mimi saw Matt going off somewhere so she waved her hands in his face, but Matt didn't reply so she did it again but still Matt has no reply.

She thought for a sec. and she started to wander off somewhere as well.

'I wonder if Matt remembers our 2 year anniversary' she was thinking all these stuff when she heard someone said, "Hey Mattie, when is it going to be?"

Then she heard a voice that was very familiar, "Lassie, it won't be that long, just as long I can get away from her then we can start and ....................."

She heard enough when she knows that it is Matt she ran over and slapped him across his face causing him with a shocked face.

"Mimi, why did you slap me?" Matt asked surprised. Mimi didn't know what to do so she ran with tears in her eyes, Matt followed her.

She ran and ran after a long run she stopped to take a breath. All of a sudden she saw a 16 wheeler coming her way but all she can do is gasp. 'o'

But then she felt arms that wrapped around her and dragged her away from the car.

"Are you alright?" a boy asked her.

She nodded because she could do nothing but nod yes or shake her head no.

She stared into his icy blue eyes, and he stared into her brown eyes. Then they broke the connection, and Mimi thanked the mysterious man.

"So what's your name?"

"Neil Shin, nice to meet you and your name is....." Neil asked.

"Mimi Tachikawa. It's nice to meet you too." Mimi smiled and he smiled back.

Then he turned to leave and Mimi slowly walked to the park. She then met Kari on the way, they were about to talk when they saw another girl that looks familiar.

They saw that it was Yolei so they slowly walked together then a girl with crimson hair bumped into them. She apologizes and Mimi said,

"Don't worry about i- SORA!!!!"

........End of Flashback..........

"Wow! It was so... ouch!" Sora said carefully looking for the right word.

The others nodded, "Yeah Mimi that was ouch! But you should have listened until Matt is done." Kari stated.

Mimi nodded and gave them the 'but I was angry' look.

They sighed then the purple haired girl turned her head to the crimson haired girl and asked, "Hey Sora! We haven't heard from you yet. What did Tai say to make you angry again?"

The other two girls started at Sora while Sora slowly explained what happened to Tai and her.

............Flashback.........

Tai and Sora were watching T.V at Tai's house. Tai got up and went to the bathroom, then all of a sudden the phone ranged so she picked it up.

"Hello, Kamiya's resident, Sora speaking." Sora said as she picked up the phone.

"Oh hey, whatever but just tell Tai that remember to meet me at my house at 12 after that brat leaves okay?" a girl's voice spoke.

Sora was shocked, did she just hear that. "W...who is speaking?" Sora stuttered.

"Oh it's Lindsay." Lindsay said calmly. Then Sora just slammed the phone, 'So Tai is cheating on me, but Tai would never do that, would he?.'

While her mind is debating Tai came out and the phone ranged and Tai picked up.

After 3 minutes Sora was snapped out of her trance by Tai's slamming on the phone. Sora stared at her and Tai stared back, then Tai sat down at on the couch beside Sora.

"Sora, do you know who Nathan is?" Tai asked uneasily because he can hardly be calmed.

Sora just stared at him, and replied with a simple no. "NO! WHAT?! YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME FOR HOW LONG? HM....." Tai shouted.

Sora was surprised and it's like she can't control her mouth, "WHAT?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO'S CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT GIRL.... LINDSAY!" Sora yelled back.

"WELL YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT GUY NAME.... NATHAN!" Tai shouted.

"TAICHI KAMIYA!! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING ON YOU?"

Then Sora just stormed out of his apartment, she ran to the park. She was crying on the way, but a few minutes later she bumped into 3 girls.

"Sorry!" Sora apologized.

"Don't worry about i- SORA!!!!" one of the girls said.

Sora looked up and it was Kari, Mimi and Yolei, they hugged each other.

They walked to the park together and Sora found out that not only she and Tai have been getting phone calls.

They each explained how the boys totally flipped out on them.

.............End of Flashback..........

"Oh I see!" Mimi sighed.

They all sat in silence for a while, but then Kari asked all of a sudden, "Hey you guys, what was the names of the girls again?"

"Um... let me see, Luntina (A/N: BTW, That is the name of the girl for Ken. I just kind of forget. He he 0-0)," Yolei replied.

"Um... Lassie," Mimi said.

"And mine is Lindsay." Sora stated.

"Mine is... Lily, don't you guys see the connection, they all start with L's!" Kari exclaimed.

Mimi thought for a while and said, "Well Kari it doesn't have to be, it could just be a coincident!"

They all thought for a while and nodded, they sighed and left for Mimi's place because they thought they should have a sleepover at her house and talk more about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see that they figured it out so I need this to be finished fast. So Darkweremon and Telthermon I need you to capture the girls 2 days after because I need time to arrange with Liliticmon and Nusoonemon." A voice sneered. 

"Yes lord Plecerimon, I will finish my duty." Darkweremon and Telthermon said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The day is coming soon for the digidestined to find this temple and find the secret. Snoike, I need you to tell the one what to do so I'll leave all this in your hands alright." An old man sighed.

"Yes Gennai, I will do as planned." Snoike said.

* * *

Okay I'll update soon. Here is something to tell you about the next chapter, there will be more flashbacks alright! And drop me a review please, I'm tired and I'm still sick so yea be nice so try not to flame me okay?! 


	4. The Misunderstanding, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters. Sigh I wish. But I do own all the made up digimon in the story, which is basically just the evil digimon. Wait, I lied, my cousins thought of all the digimon. Sigh I own like nothing in this story and this is MY story, that's kinda sad.  
  
Okay thank you for all you people that reviewed, here is the thank you note or reply note whatever:  
  
Sara haruko Takenouchi Kamiya: Thank you so much for reviewing and yeah it is hard to find a 100 Taiora fan.  
  
JyoumibloodGang: Thank you for your review.  
  
Taiorakissinginbed: yeah u made a good point I'll be sure to take that advice. So on my other stories I will be sure to watch out for that.  
  
KaguyaEvenstar: Thank you for your review  
  
Shanz: Good idea about going into Tai and Sora's thoughts longer so u guys can get a clear idea. Thank you for giving me so many advices, but I don't think that I can describe well. It's strange but true.  
  
Maiow227: lol about I should get more reviews I dunno but thanks for support! I really appreciate it. Thank you!  
  
I'm sorry the thank you notes are late. Anyways sorry about that  
  
Thank you again and also thank you for all u people that read it. I'll get chapter 5 and so on a.s.a.p. And this is chapter 4:  
  
The Misunderstanding- Part 2  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few weeks after they destroyed Devimoromon they continued their normal lives on Earth. Tai and Sora are together indeed but they have been getting weird phone calls these days. (Sorry this might be a dejavu but not really)  
  
"TAICHI KAMIYA!! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING ON YOU??" Then Sora just stormed out of his apartment, after that Tai just sat there and remember what he had said. Tai sighed, 'I can't believe I said that but it's like someone is controlling my mind. Sigh maybe I can fix it tomorrow.'  
  
Then he thought about it and decided he needs advice on how to make Sora happy again. Hmm? Maybe I can ask someone but whom? O I know, the guys! Tai grabbed the phone and dialed Joe's number, but all he got was the answer machine. Then he dialed Izzy's but his mom pick up and told him that he wasn't there. After that he called Davis but he wasn't home. Frustrated he dialed Matt's number, he waited and waited, he was about to hang up when he heard a sad hi.  
  
"Matt! Is that you??" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want Tai??" Matt sighed.  
  
"Well can you help me? I got some girl problems." Tai replied.  
  
"Well tough luck, I got girl problems too!" Matt sighed.  
  
"WHAT! MATT ISHIDA HAS GIRL PROBLEMS! Now that's a first!" Tai laughed.  
  
"It's not funny, Tai!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Fine, fine, well I'll call up the guys and well talk at the park (A/N: ok, it's another park, not the one the girls went to), okay?" Tai suggested.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Matt sighed.  
  
"But Joe, Izzy and Davis won't be there because I can't get a hold of them." Tai said. Tai heard a sigh, a mumble, and then he heard that Matt hung up. 'Wow! Matt is really upset. I wonder what it could be, but I got a feeling that it got something to do with Mimi. Since they are dating, that's the most reasonable answer.' Then he called T.K, and T.K picked up immediately.  
  
"Hello? Is this Kari, because if it is then I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me." Tai was shocked, "T.K made my sister mad, tough luck for him because Kari is one tough cookie.'  
  
"It's Tai. What did u do T.K?" Tai asked.  
  
"Oh, it's you, nothing, don't worry about it Tai." T.K sighed.  
  
"Now about this, Matt and I are going to the park, why don't you join us? Actually that's what I wanted to call you about, but I guess all of us have girl problems huh?" Tai smirked. The guys are failures.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever." T.K sighed.  
  
"We'll meet at the park, k?" Tai asked. T.K gives him a 'k' and hung up.  
  
"Hmm? Who should I call next? O ya, Ken!" Then Tai phoned Ken's number, he waited and waited, then he finally got an answer, another sad hello.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! Always giving me a sad hello!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Sorry Tai, but I got girl problems." Ken shook his head slightly.  
  
"Oh my god! Another person out of us digidestined got girl problems." Tai sighed.  
  
"I guess so." Ken said.  
  
"Okay, meet me, Matt and T.K in the park now! Okay?" Tai asked.  
  
"Ok." Ken answered. They hung up and Tai walked to park, when he got there he found Matt and T.K there, just staring at the clear, dark sky.  
  
"The stars are shining very brightly tonight." a voice said. Tai, Matt and T.K turned around as saw...  
  
"GENNAI?!?!" (A/N: Guess u didn't see that coming, I didn't either but all of a sudden I thought of that) the three boys shouted. Then they saw Ken run over here, and were shocked to see Gennai here in the human world.  
  
"What are you doing here Gennai?" Ken asked.  
  
"Oh wait, I need to hear your story about what happened between you and the girls." Gennai said. All the guys gave him a confused look.  
  
"How did you know? I mean, about we had a fight and all." Matt asked confusedly. Ken, Tai and T.K gave him a 'how did you know? Look.  
  
"Just tell me what happened, okay?" Gennai ordered. They nodded and Gennai pointed to T.K, which means he goes first. T.K nodded and began his story about what happen to him and Kari.  
  
Flashback  
  
They went to T.K's house after their date because the waiter spilled juice all over T.K and Kari. They could have gone to her house but T.K's house was closer. T.K decides to take a shower but while he was in the shower he heard the phone ring. He thought, 'It's probably Matt, he's always bugging me on helping him make the anniversary pppperrrrrfeeecct.' T.K laughed. When he came out, he saw Kari frozen.  
  
"Kari? You ok?" T.K asked. Kari snapped back to reality, and nodded.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower now ok?" Kari said. T.K nodded, and watches as she goes in. When she went inside the phone rang, T.K picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Takaishi resident, Takeru speaking." T.K said.  
  
"Hey! Is Kari there?" a deep voice said.  
  
"Not right now. But I'll take a message." T.K spoke confusedly.  
  
"Ok, tell her it's Nelson, think about what I said last night, and dump that boyfriend of yours. Then I'm all yours." Nelson replied.  
  
T.K slammed the phone, now he's pissed off, totally pissed off. When Kari came out he screamed, "Kari! YOU CHEATED ON ME!!!!!"  
  
Kari was shocked indeed, but, as though she couldn't control what she was doing, she shouted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN T.K, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S CHEATING ON ME!! YOU GOT A STUPID PHONE CALL FROM A GIRL NAMED LILY!!!!"  
  
T.K was shocked to but was able to yell back, "WELL YOU GOT A GUY CALLED NELSON!!"  
  
Kari gave him an evil glare and left. When T.K saw her leave, he threw the phone so hard across the room it smashed into bits and pieces. 'I'm so sorry, Kari. I didn't mean it.' He held his head in his hands and kept on repeating those words. Then his cell phone rang, he thought it was Kari and said sorry. (A/N: The rest u know so I won't say it again, incase u still don't know what I'm talking about, the phone was from Tai)  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Ah! I see!" Gennai exclaimed and also muttered, "The guy is called Nelson and the girl is called Lily. Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"What?! What did u say Gennai?" Tai asked. Gennai just shook his head and motioned for Ken to go. Ken nodded and he started his story...  
  
Flashback  
  
Yolei and Ken were walking down the street.  
  
"Yolei, I got to go somewhere! So we'll meet at the park at 5 okay?" Ken interrogated. Yolei looked at her watch and it says 4:07 so she nodded. Ken ran to the direction that they were coming from which is back to the mall. He ran back to the mall, he was planning to get Yolei the diamond necklace that she thought was beautiful but was too expensive, a few days ago. When he got back to the shop he asks the person that works there.  
  
"Sorry, but we're sold out. The last one was sold to the woman over there." the lady said while pointing to the direction on the woman.  
  
Ken ran over to the woman, "Miss? Can I buy the necklace that you bought at that shop, please!" The woman shook her head, and said sorry.  
  
"I'm so sorry but I love this necklace." the woman sighed. Ken's head fell and slowly walked out the mall. But before he reached the door he heard the woman said wait! Ken turned around and waited till the woman caught up with him.  
  
"Ok, fine. But you have to give me double the price, ok?" Ken face lit up and nodded. "What's your name? You seem very consistent to me, is it for your girlfriend?" Ken blushed and nodded.  
  
"My name is Ken Ichijouji and it's a pleasure to meet you." Ken said.  
  
"Oh, my name is Luntina Shouirge; it's a pleasure to meet you too." Luntina smiled. Ken gave the money (A/N: I don't know about the yen thing ok so sorry) to Luntina, and left the mall. When he got to the park he saw Yolei there and she was smiling sweetly to a brown hair guy, jealously got to him, he was so mad that Yolei cheated on him! He walked back to the mall and saw Luntina again.  
  
"Hey Luntina!" Ken shouted. Luntina turned around, smiled and waved back. They ran to each other but Luntina trips, Ken caught her just in time but she also twisted her ankle. "Are you ok??" Luntina nodded.  
  
"Would you help me, my boyfriend is outside waiting for me at the park and I don't think I can get there." Luntina pleaded.  
  
'Sure, of course." Ken smiled. Luntina thanked him and they started to walk and talk, while Ken was holding her hand. Then he saw Yolei walking to him.  
  
"Ken Ichijouji, what are you doing?" She gave him a fake smile, not very happy that Ken was holding a girl's hand.  
  
Then Ken saw and shouted, "WHY DO YOU CARE, WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO THAT BROWN HAIRED GUY!"  
  
She was shocked, but it's like she can't control her mouth and yelled, "WHAT!?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! THE KEN I KNOW YOU WOULD NEVER SHOUT AT ME!!!!!"  
  
"WELL THE YOLEI I KNOW WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON ME!!!!" Ken exclaimed angrily. Now this got Yolei. She was angry but more hurt and disappointed when she heard what Ken just said to her. She felt warm tears falling from her face; she couldn't believe it, her true love just said that she cheated on him. She ran away, Ken sighed and helped Luntina get to the park. Then he slowly walked home, heartbroken. (A/N: The rest u know, it's what happen in the beginning)  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Sorry man." Matt said. Ken just shook his head, and sat down on the grass.  
  
"So that's how it has gone." Gennai sighed. "Matt, it's your turn now." Matt nodded and started his story...  
  
Flashback  
  
Matt and Mimi were on their date, but neither of them told each other that they were going to set up something for each other. They sat at this cafe and Matt started to daydream. 'Hmm? I wonder if Mimi remembers our 2 year anniversary.' Matt thought and kept thinking about what he has planned for her. He wonders if its going to be perfect and he has bothered T.K a million times about that. After a minute or so he snapped back to reality, he saw Mimi daydreaming. 'She looks so cute like that.' Matt chuckled.  
  
Then he saw a person, that person was a friend that T.K told him about that had lots of great ideas. She saw him and waved, he waved back. He walked over there, "Hey Lassie, how are you doing this evening?" Matt said.  
  
"Fine I guess, oh is that Mimi?" Lassie pointed to a pink hair girl. Matt nodded.  
  
"Hey Mattie, when is it going to be?? Lassie asked.  
  
"Lassie, it won't be that long, just as long I can get away from her then we can start and ---" Matt started but was interrupted by a slap across his face causing him to give her a confused face.  
  
"Mimi, why did you slap me?" Matt asked surprised. Mimi didn't know what to do so she ran with tears in her eyes, Matt followed her.  
  
She ran and ran after a long run she stopped to take a breath. All of a sudden he saw a 16 wheeler coming her way but all he could do was gasp. o But then he saw a person grabbed her and pushed her out of the way.  
  
"Neil Shin, nice to meet you and your name is?" Neil asked. Matt heard what the blond hair boy said. Disappointed he slowly walked home and he heard the phone call. He slowly walked there, and picked up the phone at the 4th ring. (The rest u know)  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Ok," Tai said, "I still can't believe Matt Ishida has girl problems!" Matt sighed. Then all eyes were on their leader, Tai got freaked out.  
  
"What is your guy's problem, staring at me like that!?" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"It's your turn, Tai." T.K slapped the back of Tai's head.  
  
"Oh, I knew that!" Tai lied. Ken shook his head and Matt let out a sigh. "Ok, this is how it went..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Tai and Sora were watching T.V at Tai's house. Tai got up and went to the bathroom. Tai came out and the phone rang so Tai picked up. After 3 minutes Sora was snapped out of her trance by Tai's slamming the phone. Sora stared at him and Tai stared back, and then Tai sat down at on the couch beside Sora.  
  
"Sora, do you know who Nathan is?" Tai asked uneasily because he can hardly be calmed.  
  
Sora just stared at him, and replied with a simple no. "NO!?!?!?! YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME FOR HOW LONG? HMM?" Tai shouted.  
  
Sora was surprised and, like all the other girls, she couldn't control her words, "WHAT?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO'S CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT GIRL, LINDSAY!" Sora yelled back.  
  
"WELL YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT GUY NAMED NATHAN!" Tai shouted.  
  
"TAICHI KAMIYA!! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING ON YOU? Then Sora just stormed out of his apartment, after that Tai just sat there for 3 minutes remembering what he had said. (The rest u know, I was expecting myself to make this the longest but I dunno)  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Gennai sighed, "You guys are being very sensitive, it just happens to be a Digimon's trick! You got to make up with the girls as soon as possible or else, I don't even want to think about it!" All 4 guys gave Gennai a confusing look, and Gennai just sighed.  
  
"I'll tell you something, it's just an evil Digimon that wants to destroy you all. When you guys are together then you guys are strong but if your not, then you guys are weak." Gennai confirmed.  
  
"Oh. So you mean that this was always an evil plan trying to split us up?" Matt asked. Gennai nodded and Ken gave himself a mental slap, 'Oh my god! I was fighting with Yolei for nothing?!" The others had similar thoughts.  
  
"How about this, you guys make up with the girls and I'll help you guys. Then we go to the digital world and destroy the evil Digimon." Gennai suggested. The others nodded.  
  
"Hey, how about this, since it's late," Tai said while looking at his watch and his watch says 12:38, "How bout we get some sleep and then we fix it tomorrow, k?"  
  
"Sure, we'll stay at my place since it's the closest." Matt said. Then everyone walked to Matt's apartment.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"AHH!! I hate this old man, he ruins my plan every time!" an evil Digimon growled.

* * *

Ya sorry it took so long! But I just don't feel like writing. So ya, I know it's boring but the action part is coming, I PROMISE!!!! So please be so kind and drop me a review, it will help a lot!!!


	5. Kidnapped

Hey, I'm back again! Awwww do I have to do the disclaimer! Ok fine! (Also I'm sorry that this is late because my computer went crazy b4 I can finish this chapter)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but… mutters darkly

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's the list, thank u list:

**_Sara haruko Takenouchi Kamiya _**

**_Miawo227 _**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH MY GOD! I'M NEVER WRITING FLASHBACKS AGAIN! Well maybe 1 in 10 years, ya maybe……

I know my story isn't very good, I'm sorry but I'm not an expert writing. I write because days go by so slow and I'm pissed from school so I need something to calm down! Sorry I'm ranting huh? Just to tell you people it's going to be **16 **chapters ok?!

Well here's the story:

Chapter 5- Kidnapped!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next morning; Tai woke up and found that he wasn't in his room. 'Oh ya, I remember now, I had a fight with Sora and Gennai showed up and so on!' He saw Matt, T.K and Ken sitting on the couch watching TV.

"How long have you- OH MY GOD!!! You're watching The Last Samurai (P.S: I don't own that movie too, sorry the first movie that popped in my head) AGAIN!!!" Tai sighed. The others shush him.

"Shut up, it's the part where the guy kills all these people and gets arrows stuck in him!" Ken shouted. Tai shoved Matt so he gets some space to sit down. They watched the ending of the movie, once it ends Gennai came out.

"What are you doing?" Gennai asked.

"Watching a movie…… duh!" T.K answered. The others are shocked, but T.K quickly muttered a sorry. Gennai nodded his head.

"Well, did you call them yet?" Gennai asked. The guys shook their heads and Matt quickly grab the phone and phoned Mimi's number.

"Hello? Mimi's resident, Mimi speaking," Mimi said sleepily.

"Um…. Mimi, don't hang up. (Really fast) It's me, Matt, I just wanna say I'm sorry, can we talk this over please!!!!!!" Matt pleaded.

"Um…. I- ok sure fine, ok let's talk at the park we use to go to… wait a second……" Mimi stopped. Matt waited for about 10 second or so. "Ok; Sora, Yolei and Kari will be there with me ok?"

"Ya, sure but I'm gonna bring Tai, Ken and T.K with me, ok?" Matt asked.

"Sure, bye," Mimi hung up. Matt said bye then hanged up too. "Ok, guys, we go to the park ok?"

"Why?" T.K asked.

"Because Sora, Yolei and Kari will be there and you guys can fix the problem with them," Matt said like it's so obvious. They nodded, and Matt told Gennai to come with them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darkweremon and Telthermon, I order you to capture the girls, I WANT THEM APART!!!" Plecerimon shouted.

"Yes sir," Darkweremon and Telthermon said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the park

Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolei was waiting in the park. 'I wonder what the boys want to talk about....' Sora thought. "Mimi, why are we here when we agreed to be mad at them?"

"Um….. No reason," Mimi said avoiding there glances.

"I bet it's because she heard Matt's voice and can't stand to be without him!" Kari stated.

"Hey!" Mimi whined.

"Oh come on you guys, quit it!" Sora said annoyed.

"Now you kind of pissed off, why?" Yolei smirked. Sora didn't answer, but Kari answered it for her.

"I know it's because the boys are late can she misses Tai."

"Well it's not like you don't miss T.K, I saw that page that you wrote yesterday, and it's filled with 'I LUV T.K!'." Yolei laughed with Sora and Mimi, while Kari face turned red with embarrassment.

"Well I wouldn't say that so loud Yolei, I also saw u staring at Ken's picture all night!" Mimi laughed.

"Ok… _laughs_…. That's enough k? So we all miss our boyfriends, that's not illegal is it?" Sora said.

"Well no, and we miss our girlfriends too." A voice known by all smiled. The girls turned and saw….. (They all said at once!)

"Tai!"

"Matt!"

"T.K!"

"Ken!"

"Err…. Hi" the guys said.

"Gennai!" the girls said at once and ran to Gennai. They start asking him millions of questions.

"I feel so…. Hurt…" Tai trailed off.

"…Ya, they like…" Matt trailed off too.

"…Gennai, better than…." T.K continued.

"…US!!!" Ken shouted. The girls turned to them, shushed them and turned back to Gennai. Ken and T.K slapped their foreheads, and Tai and Matt leaned on a tree and fell down slowly. Gennai sighed and walked to the guys and left the girls there talking to each other.

"They are still mad at you, if you didn't know that." He sighed.

The guy's face lit up and took their girlfriend to each corner of the park (It's a playground but its big ok, BIG!!) leaving Gennai in the middle.

"I'm sorry Sora, for whatever I did," Tai said. "Oops, that can out wrong, I mean for yelling at you. I really didn't mean it."

"No, Tai. I should be one apologizing because I didn't trust you. I'm so sorry." Sora started to cry.

"No, Sora please don't cry, I'm so sorry," Tai said quickly.

"So who is this Nathan?" Tai asked.

"I dunno who that is…. So who is Lindsay?" Sora asked.

"I dunno who that is too…." Tai said.

"How about this… we are both sorry k?" Sora suggested. Tai nodded and gave Sora a passionate kiss, then slowly let go of each other. They embraced each other for a long time but then decided to go back.

"I'm sorry Mimi, but I dunno what I did…." Matt started.

"Matt. Who is Lassie?" Mimi asked.

"Oh… Lassie, she is the one that helped me plan about our an-…" Matt stopped.

"Matt are you gonna say anniversary?" Mimi asked with a smile on her face.

Matt sighed, "Yes, that's what I was gonna say, I have planned it for quite a while…"

Mimi hugged Matt so hard, "So you do remember!"

"Mimi, I can't breathe here!" Matt chocked. Mimi slowly let him go.

"My turn to ask…. who is Neil?" Matt asked.

"Oh it's just this guy that saved me that's all," Mimi answered. Matt gave Mimi a kiss then they went back to Gennai.

"I'm so sorry Kari… for…… I don't know what but still I'm so sorry… I can't live without you in my life Kari!" T.K said pleading.

"Ok…. Who is Lily and what did you do with her?" Kari asked.

"Lily, who is she? Also I didn't do anything with her!" T.K answered.

"Oh……"

"Ya….. So Kari…. Who is Nelson?" T.K asked.

"I have no clue what you're talking about… I swear!" Kari answered.

"Oh…."

Then they hugged and made up. They walked back to where Gennai is.

"Yolei, I'm sorry but I was just holding her hand because she twisted her ankle but anyways I'm sorry." Ken said.

"Oh…. I'm sorry…. I shouldn't be judging people before I know what happen so I should be sorry too." Yolei stated.

They gave each other a hug and then Ken asked.

"Who is Nick?"

"This guy that I mistaken as you," Yolei replied.

"Oh…. I'm sorry I should have listened to your explanation," Ken said.

"Well I should have listened to your explanation too so I'm sorry too," Yolei stated.

"Ok how about this: we both are sorry and we both forgive each other, k?" Ken suggested.

Then gave each other a kiss and went back to Gennai.

When all 4 couple came back, Gennai was waiting for them. "Ok is everyone ready? I mean everyone happy?" They nodded.

"Ok that's good, well let's go to the digital world and defeat the evil Digimon ok?" Gennai asked. They nodded. Then Gennai just figured why they just nodded and not say anything. They were staring at their lover; Gennai just sighed and pulled them in the digital world.

When they got there; there was 2 Digimon waiting for them, it was Telthermon and Devimoromon. They didn't wait for the digidestined to do anything and grab the girls.

That got the guy's attention and called their Digimons and made them digivole. Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon and Wormmon Quarter DNA digivole into Wolvpirmon. Wolvpirmon attacked Devimoromon and destroyed him, but before that Devimoromon handed Sora and Mimi to Telthermon. When Wolvpirmon turned to attack Telthermon, Telthermon disappeared in a portal.

Tai, Matt, T.K and Ken fell down on the ground; a single tear fell from their eyes. Gennai didn't look shocked, like he knows it was going to happen.

* * *

Ok thank god this chapter is done; I might not continue this story anymore but then I thought: what if whoever is reading it likes it so I decided to continue and ignore all the flames! Sorry that took so long. Chapter 6 will come soon…. And trust me it's gonna be more exciting later and I'll continue more often. 


	6. Meeting the evil Digimon

Ok I have nothing to say today because I don't feel that well. (1 swear word, ok!?)

Thank-you list:

_**Psyclone**_

**_Sara haruko Takenouchi Kamiya _**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon k?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- Meeting the evil Digimon

"NO! SORA, PLEASE COME BACK!" Tai shouted into nowhere.

"Tai its no use, we need to rescue them," Matt said solemnly. After the girls got kidnapped, they sadly sat there until Tai screamed. They didn't even care when Gennai left.

"Ya, Matt is right, we need to rescue them. All we're doing is nothing," Ken stated. They nodded and decided to split up to cover more ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, they decided to split up to find you…. Aw how sweet," an evil laughter rang around the small room.

"Your evil!" a girl's voice said.

"Oh…. Sora, Sora, Sora, what should I do with you?" the evil Digimon pretended to think. "And all of you too, I can't forget you ladies."

"Oh I know I should use you against Tai and the rest of the digi brats."

"Just let us go and who are you?" Kari asked.

"No, Kari I can't afford to let you go, when I have an evil plan planned for the rest of them. Also I am Plecerimon, the ultimate evil! I hold powers from some of the darkest Digimons for example, oh Kari; you'll love this one, myostimon!" Plecerimon laughed as he saw the fear in the young girl's eyes.

"Leave her alone!" a brown haired girl yelled.

"Oh, Mimi, tsk tsk tsk, what am I gonna do with you… oh I got it, I can use you against Matt hey!"

"You know what, your evil, bastard!" Yolei shouted.

"I know, oh and stop ruining my plans, your trying to delay everything huh?" Plecerimon snarled.

"How can we ruin your plans if you tied us up here? Stupid!" Sora stuck out her tongue.

"Who cares, all I need is a strand of your hair!" Plecerimon reached out his dark hands and grabbed a strand of each of their hairs.

Then he walked out of the room with the girls screaming, "Come back and let us go!!"

After a few hours, Plecerimon came out with 4 figures. He went back into the room where he left the girls, once the girls saw the 4 figures, their bloods froze and they gasped.

After a few hours of searching, Tai saw a temple. When he walked in the temple, he saw…………………………

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? I know it's short! But I'm not feeling well so please deal with me and I'll get chapter 7 a.s.a.p. (Just as soon as I feel well then I post chapter 7 k?) Also, R & R please and thank-you!


	7. Mysterious Man and Temple

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; also, at the temple part, my cousin helped me think of the main point or what I should write there! But I still wrote it, in my defense!

Thank-you list:

_**sara haruko takenouchi kamiya **_

_**dbzgtfan2004 **_

And anyone who read my story but didn't leave a review

* * *

Chapter 7- Mysterious Man and Temple

When he walked in, he saw a monk sitting there. 'I think I should leave, wouldn't want to bother him.'

"Hello, stranger, do stay." the monk said with his eyes closed.

'Did he just read my mind or what?" Tai thought, surprised at what the monk said.

"Yes, I have the ability to read minds."

"Oh." Tai said. 'Pah, so much for mind reading, he doesn't even know why I'm here.'

"I can still read your mind, idiot!" the monk said.

Then five minutes later. "Hey did you call me an idiot?" asked Tai.

"Of course not, I'm a monk. Monks don't say that kind of stuff to others."

"Ya, I guess your right." then he thought, 'Monks are wise and intelligent, maybe he could help me find Sora and them.'

"So what seem to be troubling you my friend?"

'And he says that he can read minds when he doesn't even know what is troubling me.' Tai thought.

"I can still read you mind you know!" the monk exclaimed.

"So do you think that you can help me since you're wise because you're a monk?" Tai asked.

"Well, I'm flattered but all that I can say is that your friends are all trapped right now, and it's an evil monster or Digimon or whatever you wanna call it, that has captured them."

"Well, I KNOW THAT!!! I'm sorry, I getting more and more mad every second!!!" Tai sighed, "Um, monk?"

"Yes?"

"Well aren't we supposed to find them like right NOW!!!!?" Tai exclaimed.

"Patience, my friend, the time will come for you to save your loved ones." Monk said in a calm, steady voice.

"WHAT? Don't you mean the time should be now! SORA AND THEM ARE LIKE TRAPPED BY SOME SUPER EVIL DIGIMON AND ALL YOU ARE DOING IS TELLING ME TO WAIT!?!?!?!?!?" Tai yelled.

"Patience, my friend, the time will come for you to save your friends." the monk explained once again.

"YOU'RE DRIVING ME COMPLETELY NUTS! MY FRIENDS ARE TRAPPED AND THEY MIGHT POSSIBLY GET KILLED AND ALL YOU DO IS TELL ME TO WAIT!?!?!?! ARE YOU INSANE?????" Tai yelled.

"Patience, my friend, the time will come for you to save your friends. And for your information, no, I am not insane."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY. I'M GONNA GO RIGHT NOW!" the monk just sat there, meditating.

Tai turned around, "Well? Aren't you gonna stop me from leaving?"

"Patience, my friend, the time will come for you to save your friends." Then the monk started meditating again.

"QUIT SAYING THAT! IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!" (A/n: I hate that too!) Tai sighed but made up his mind and walked back into the temple and sat down in a corner.

Right when he sat down, the monk said, "Now is the time for you to save your friends."

"Oh ya, so now you tell me. Right when I sat down!" Tai exclaimed. He stood up and walked out the temple following the monk.

They found the guys and Tai told them everything about what happened in the temple.

"OH MY GOD, TAI! YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Matt shouted.

"WHAT DID I DO!??" Tai yelled back.

"Well first, about your conversation with the monk, and second, that you trusted a monk to find Kari, Sora, Mimi and Yolei." T.K answered for Matt.

"Ya well he can read my mind, I assumed he could help us." Tai said in his defense.

"Ok! Digidestined, stop fighting!" the monk exclaimed.

"How did you know we're the Digidestined?" Tai asked in confusion, since he didn't tell the monk that he was a Digidestined.

"Other than the fact that you guys are in the Digital World and only Digidestined can get to the Digital World, I really wouldn't know you guys are the Digidestined." the monk said sarcastically and then exclaimed," And I TOLD YOU I COULD READ MINDS, you dumbass!"

"Heh, right." Tai said not even noticing that the monk called him a dumbass. But the rest of the guys all realized that the monk called Tai a dumbass, and they (except Tai) were all thinking, 'Whoa. Foul language. And coming from a monk. Whoa!'

"Now, all of you follow me. I know exactly where they are." The guys stared at him in surprise but followed him anyways.

After 2 hours of hard walking, Tai complained, "Are we there yet?"

"NO!" Matt sighed.

"Ok."

After half an hour, the monk announced, "WE'RE HERE!"

"FINALLY!" the guys exclaimed.

They were at the door, and was about to open it when it opened by itself. There stood 4 figures, it was...

"SORA!"

"MIMI!"

"YOLEI!"

"KARI!" the four guys shouted at once, although they yelled out different names.

"Oh my god, Sora, I was so worried about you!" Tai said and walked over to Sora. But before Tai could take his second step, Sora blasted the floor that was right in front of him. That made a small dent in the floor.

"Take another step and you'll die!" Sora warned him, while holding a gun blaster in her hand.

Tai and the others were shocked. They stared at their girlfriends but they just gave the same cold glare that Sora gave Tai.

"What? What happened???.............."Matt said shocked.

* * *

So what did happen to Sora, Mimi, Yolei and Kari...? Well if you read the last chapter I gave you readers a total hint!!!(Btw: someone already figured it out) If you thought about it you would know, trust me. Another chapter done! Do you want the action part? It will come in chapter 9! See ya later! And please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Rescue Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!

I dunno if this chapter is good or not……… so if it's good then drop me a review and if its bad please still drop me a review. (Cause I have no clue what to write here, also I have nothing against Tai, if that is what you're thinking)

**I'm sorry that this is late, please forgive me!** I just can't find the time to type it out…….

Thank-you list:

**_sara haruko takenouchi kamiya _**– wow thanks so much for reading my story! Like every since the beginning! Dunno how to thank you…..

**_Dementedness _**– thank you so much! Thanks for the names of the attacks, much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 8- Rescue Mission

"What? What happened???.............."Matt said shocked.

"Leave the digital world and none of you will be hurt," Mimi said coldly.

"Mimi!" Matt exclaimed.

"What is going on here?" Ken asked. "I never thought that I would ever see the day our girlfriends attack us."

"Same here…" T.K whispered. All of a sudden Tai's digivice went off.

Tai took it out from his pocket. There was a message from……………. Izzy!

"_Hey Tai,_

_Scan the girls from your digivice because I'm getting a weird signal from them. And if they are the same people that we known for so long, they wouldn't have this kind of signal."_

Tai read it and lift his digvice and did a quick scan. He was about to send the data when……….

"Um…. how do you send data again...?" Tai asked. Matt and Ken has a sweat drop on their forehead, T.K sighed. And the monk stared at him, surprised.

Ken grabbed Tai digivice and press a few buttons, then handed back to him.

They decided they weren't safe in the position that they are in so they moved back into the forest. A few minutes later, they got a respond from Izzy.

"_Just as I suspected, they aren't our friends, but they do contain DNA from them. So they are clones, I'll try to help you. But I think the best way is to Quarter DNA Digivole to destroy them. They aren't human so you can't just bust them." _

"So……… that explains it! That is why they attacked us!" Matt exclaimed. Then all of a sudden they got another message from Izzy.

"_Ok, I did a scan over that castle, I got a map for you all. I also found out where they have kept our friends." _

"Wow! You digidestined got a smart one there unlike someone here," the monk said. They all laughed, except Tai, of course.

They looked at the map and saw exactly where their girlfriends were. They returned, and the 4 clones stared at them.

"I thought you digidestined were gone," Kari clone said.

"No way! Not when you got the real Kari hidden in there, I will never leave until I save her!" T.K exclaimed coldly.

"Alright, I guess that you have figured it out," Yolei clone said.

"So we will not hold back!" Mimi clone said.

"Destroy them!" Sora clone shouted.

Tai, Matt, Ken, and T.K ordered their digimons (oops, I forgot them before….. my bad) to Quarter DNA Digivole to Wolvpirmon. Wolvpirmon use Freezing Flame to destroy the clones. (Ha! They didn't even stand a chance)

They entered the castle, but the monk decided that he will stay outside. Tai, Matt, T.K and Ken ran up the stairs. In the third room to the left were Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolei tied up there. Mimi, Kari and Yolei were sleeping only Sora wasn't.

She just lied there and thought, 'I wonder if Tai will ever find me, if we will ever be together. We just got together again and now, we're……. apart!'

"Sora!" Tai whispered, but loud enough for her to hear. She lifts her head as high as she could and she saw Tai! Tai ran over there and untied Sora. The others did the same to their girlfriends.

"Tai!" Sora whispered. They embraced each other and Sora let one tear drop on Tai's shirt.

They were about to leave when ....................

Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolei said, "Sorry but we can't walk, we're too tired," (I bet you thought that someone will interrupt them, ok maybe not but anyways…)

The guys sighed and carried their girlfriends bridal style. They ran down the stairs and was about to leave when………………………………………

2 figures appeared in front of them……..

* * *

"Who is kid that interfered with me!?" Plecerimon growled. "Thanks to my quick thinking, I send……. Them…….."

"That kid is Izzy, he is the digidestined of knowledge…. Also there is 2 more digidestined too. Their names, Joe and Davis," Telthermon explained.

"I want them here so they can't interfere again!" Plecerimon said.

"Yes but how do we get to the human world, master?"

"I have my ways, just get ready and I'll send someone there as soon as possible."

"Yes, master!"

* * *

So who are the 2 figures?……….. I dunno just kidding. Anyways let's just hope that Izzy, Joe and Davis are ok…. hint hint lol anyways I notice that I'm writing less and less…….. I'm so sorry but I………. dunno. I guess I wanna finish this faster or something like that. **Please drop me a review to tell me how I did. Much appreciated!**


	9. Blocked

So here's chapter 9! Finally! Hope it's getting better for ya…..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Digimon!

Thank-you list:

**_aligrl34 _**– Thank-you so much for the review and no it is not weird or anything that you reviewed 2 times. I'm glad you did, and for you and the other readers that support me and this story I'll continue. Hope you like this chapter; I dedicate this chapter to all the readers.

**_sara haruko takenouchi kamiya _**– Oh, no problem. Thanks for your review though, you liked it, thanks so much! Your review mean a lot to me, well everyone's review does too. But you're the only on that read it since the beginning…. Thank-you!

* * *

Chapter 9- Blocked

Recap: The guys sighed and carried their girlfriends bridal style. They ran down the stairs and was about to leave when………………………………………

2 figures appeared in front of them……..

"Where are you all going?" a high pitched voice asked.

The digidestined stopped dead in their tracks. They quickly turned around and ran up the stairs.

"STOP!" a male shouted. They stopped.

"Where do you digidestined plan to go, you can't go anywhere unless you destroy us!"

"Oh wait! My bad manners, I'm Liliticmon and that is Nusoonemon," Liliticmon pointed to the male beside her.

"So……" Tai trailed off.

"What do you mean by so?" Nusoonemon stated.

"Well if you're supposed to stop us then why are you just standing there?" Tai asked.

"Err… it is because we were introducing!" Liliticmon gave him a 'duh' glare.

"Oh!" Tai said. Then nothing happened for 2 minutes.

"Ok, now enough chatting-" Nusoonemon started.

"But we weren't talking and we haven't said a single word in like 2 minutes!" Ken stated.

"Yeah and I'm tired of standing," Mimi complained. Before when they started the 2 minutes of silence, the girls got down from their boyfriend's arms.

"TAI! WE'RE HERE!" a voice shouted.

"YES! You fell for our trap!" Tai shouted.

"There was a trap?" Matt asked.

"Tai….. There was no trap," T.K said.

"Yeah, what he said," Ken stated.

"Yes, there was but I just didn't tell you guys," Tai replied. The others have an animation sweatdrop on their heads.

"Ok, if you digidestined finish arguing then lets get down to the fight!" Nusoonemon said.

"Fine!" Tai shouted.

"Let's use Quarter DNA Digivole!" Sora stated.

"Ok fine with us," the digimons shouted.

They all digivole to their forms, then: "Phoenixmon, Rosemon, Halsemon, Nefertimon, QUARTER DNA DIGIVOLVE….. To……. Loyamon!"

"Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Stingmon, Pegasmon, QUARTER DNA DIGIVOLVE………….To………. Wolvpirmon!"

"Rose Blade!" Loyamon shouted.

"Freezing Flame!" Wolvpirmon shouted.

"Unsound blast!" Nusoonemon yelled.

"Lolica shield!" Liliticmon blocked.

Nusoonemon got destroyed but Liliticmon blocked the attack just in time, then she fled.

"COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT!" Tai shouted.

But Liliticmon was already gone.

"Tai, I think you got some explaining to do," Matt said.

Tai stared at them, "What explaining?"

"Tai, I think they mean by 'the plan'," Sora whispered.

"Oh….. That! Ok well I contacted Agumon with my digivole and yeah…. I think you get the point…."

"Oh, that was your plan?" Kari asked her brother.

"Yep! Aren't I a genius?" Tai smiled.

"Hey! I'm the genius here since Izzy isn't here," Ken said.

"Hey, I'm smart too. You know!" Yolei complained.

"Ok……" Mimi stared at them.

"Ok, anyways we got to get out of here," T.K said.

"Not yet," a voice said.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"Well there is the greater evil that you have to destroy before you can leave or else, the digital world will be nothing," the monk replied.

"Oh, we destroy that guy then we leave?" Tai asked.

"Yep! (I know monks don't act like this but this guy is different, how's that?)" The monk said.

"Ok, let's go then," Sora smiled.

"Oh wait," the monk stopped them.

"What?" Mimi sighed.

"Your friend Izzy, just told me to give this to Ken," the monk answered.

"Me?" Ken asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh." The monk held out a digivole-sort of thing.

Ken looks at it and smiled.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"It is a digivole-sort of thing. But we can see Izzy and he can see us," Ken replied.

"Oh….." Tai said.

"Oh, I have seen that. Izzy showed it to me a few days ago." Yolei smiled.

"Oh, me too!" T.K said.

"Oh, Izzy talked about it before to me," Kari looked at it.

"Oh, Izzy said something about that," Matt said.

"Oh, it's that one. Izzy also said that we can communicate just by talking, like a cell phone," Mimi stated.

"Ok, enough 'oh's' ok?" Tai sighed.

"Anyways, let's go now and destroy the evil." Sora suggested.

"Fine with me," the others said.

They walked for a while but then they saw a door.

"Should we go in?" Kari asked.

"Yes, I think we should….." Tai smiled.

Tai reached for the door knob when all of a sudden at blast almost hit them.

"Not yet, you can't go in unless you defeat me!" a figure shouted.

………………………………………………………………………

_11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

"They're almost here, I need to get that SWORD!" a voice snarled behind the door…………………………

* * *

Yes, chapter 9 done! I'm so happy! Wait until Chapter 10! 


	10. Behind the Door

Finally, I on chapter 10! Oh my god, I can't believe after 6 more chapters I'll be done! YAY! But I'm got the new fic posted so I have to work on that one! Also I'm running out of title names so if they suck, I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that got to do with Digimon! I only own the plot, while my cousins own the evil digimon and the monk! But I do own Crimwoodmon, I invented him! (and Sorrondmon)

Thank- you to all the readers! My fic mean nothing if it weren't for you!

**_sara haruko takenouchi kamiya _**– ok sure, I'll add some more action in this chapter….hope you like it. And ya thanks for the review **AND **advice, really, it helps me a lot. Also next time it will be better, I promise _cough_hope_cough_ (the action part) because right now I'm a hurry to fix it so ya….. (Ya I wrote it before I posted chapter 9)

* * *

Chapter 10- Behind the Door

Recap:

"_Not yet, you can't go in unless you defeat me!" a figure shouted_.

The digidestined turned around and saw Telthermon.

"You're………….." Matt asked.

"I'm Telthermon, darkness of evil!"

"So………… you're the ultimate evil that kidnapped our girlfriends?" Tai asked.

"Well yeah, sort of not really……………" Telthermon answered.

"Like what do you mean?" T.K asked.

"I captured you girlfriends but I didn't order myself to……….."

"Oh, so you mean you're not the ultimate evil but you're still evil and we have to destroy you?" Ken asked.

"Yes! Wait….. You can't destroy me that easy……….."

"Oh, come on, we can totally defeat you without much effort," Tai smirked. Sora nudged him and shook her head.

"What!" Tai said to Sora. She was giving him a signal, and shook her head.

Tai turned back to Telthermon and he saw Telthermon extremely mad!

"Oops my bad………" Tai trailed off.

Telthermon glared at him and shouted, "Poise Kick!"

Wolvpirmon blocked it with, "Wolf flame!"

"So, you want to fight?" Telthermon asked.

"Yes, and count me in!" Loyamon answered.

They threw a few blasts at Telthermon but he just blocked all of them.

"I am stronger than you expect digidestined!" He said to them.

"Fine, but we will still destroy you!" Wolvpirmon sneered.

"Bring it on!" Telthermon shot a stone blast at them.

Wolvpirmon just jumped out of the way, while Loyamon shot a tornado at Telthermon.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Plecerimon, I got the sword! It was hard but I got the sword!" a figure said.

"Yes! Crimwoodmon, you did a great job! Now leave!" Plecerimon just stare at the golden blade that shines ever so brightly.

"Fine, whatever master!" Crimwoodmon mumbled.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I thought you all are stronger than what I thought, but I guess I was wrong!" Telthermon sneered.

"Don't underestimate us!" Wolvpirmon said.

"Ok, then should me what you all got!" Telthermon smiled evilly, "Poison heat!"

Loyamon and Wolvpirmon was ready for an impact but felt nothing, just a little heat going around their bodies, same with the digidestined.

Telthermon smirked, "Telthermon digivole to………… Sorrondmon!"

"Oh No!" Mimi gasped.

Before them, stood a Digimon that is armored by many steel plates, and has black eyes looming from its helmet. The hands are white and pale as a ghost.

"Flame tornado!" Loyamon shouted. A giant tornado swirled by flames was going fast toward Sorrondmon.

But Sorrondmon just blocked it with no effort, he laughed.

"I am much stronger now; I wonder how you are all going to destroy me now!"

"We still will, won't we Wolvpirmon?" Loyamon asked.

"Yah! Oh course!" Wolvpirmon agreed, "Frozen claw!"

It hit Sorrondmon but it did no damage. Sorrondmon grab its sword and started fighting with them, Wolvpirmon attacked back but Sorrondmon just keep on coming. Wolvpirmon got a few slashes so Loyamon went in and took out her sword.

The entire digidestined, all of a sudden feel uncomfortable, like a sudden heat wave went by them, so did the digimons.

"Haha! My poison has taken affect!" Sorrondmon laughed.

"Poison, what poison?" Tai asked.

"Remember the poison heat? It will devour your soul soon."

"You all got to finish him off quickly!" The monk exclaimed and he was not affected by the poison.

"Why aren't you affected by the poison?" Sora asked.

"I'm just holding it off with my powers but it's not going to last much longer so destroy now! Or else I can't help you all to stop the poison."

"I'm going to destroy the monk first since he has the ability to save them!" Sorrondmon shouted.

Wolvpirmon and Loyamon start blocking Sorrondmon from going any farther.

Sudden there was a beep from Ken's hand; it was the digivice that Izzy has given to them.

"_Ken what is going on there right now?" Izzy asked._

"We need to find a way to destroy Sorrondmon **and **stop the poison," Ken replied quickly.

"_Is the digimon strong?" _

"Yes."

"_Ok, tell Wolvpirmon and Loyamon to just their double tag-team attack called: tornado freezing wave blast."_

"Ok, thanks Izzy." Then Ken turned it off.

Tai heard what Izzy had said so he told the digimons, "Wolvpirmon and Loyamon use your double tag-team attack call: tornado freezing wave blast!"

The Digimon nodded and concentrate their powers and shouted, "Tornado Freezing Wave Blast!"

A big tornado that is frozen started to head it's way to Sorrondmon, he tried to block it with his blade but the tornado just destroyed him, all that was left was the data then poof, nothing is left.

"YES!" Tai shouted.

Then the monk started healing them after that they started talking.

"Next time, Tai you should watch what you're saying….." Sora sighed.

"Yeah, I agree with Sora," Kari stated.

"I'll be surprised if your big mouth won't get us killed," Matt added.

"HEY! WATCH IT WITH THE PERSONAL ATTACKES!" Tai shouted, "It's ok when Sora says it but all you people back off!"

"Only when Sora says it, huh?" Mimi giggled.

"What she's my girlfriend so ya……." Tai trailed off.

"Ok, I think we should stop teasing him," Yolei spoke up.

"Yeah, I agree with Yolei," Ken said.

"You always agree with her!" T.K laughed.

"Ya, and you always agree with Kari, little bro," Matt said.

"Ok, you guys. Let's stop this and open the door!" Sora sighed.

"I wanna open it!" Tai raised his hand.

"No, I'm opening it!" Matt ran to the door.

"Wait! I am!" T.K managed to get in front of his bro.

"Hey!" Ken made them both trip and ran ahead.

But then Ken bumped into someone, he fell on the floor.

"Monk, what are you doing there in front of the door?" Tai asked.

"Tai! Be polite!" Sora scolded him.

"What that isn't polite enough?" Tai asked Sora.

"Whatever…." Sora just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to open the door and let you all conquer whatever in behind this door," the monk bowed.

Tai, Matt, T.K, Ken just have sweatdrops on their heads, while the girls stared at him and laughed.

"Ok, you are one freaky monk," Tai laughed.

"Whatever…." The monk just rolled his eyes.

"Ok, we had enough, just open the DOOR!" The two digimons shouted. (They are still in they're Quarter DNA digivole form)

"Fine, fine….. Be patience my friends," the monk said wisely.

Everyone just stared at him, and saw the monk mediating.

Tai sighed, "Not this again!"

"I told you all to patience and mediate with me!" the monk exclaimed.

Tai just sighed again but sat down.

The others saw their leader and copied what he did, but just as soon as the last digimon sat down the monk stood up.

Then he said, "Ok, let's go!" They all stared at him except Tai; he has been though this and knows this will happen.

"Are you all ready?" the monk asked.

They all nodded, and waited for the monk to open the door…….

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Now, I'll be ready when you digidestined open the door….. I got the power I need from the sword," a voice said as he welds the sword.

"Liliticmon, I'm glad you're still alive! Now I need you to capture, the ones that aren't in the digital world and I'll open the gate for you….." the same voiced cracked.

"Yes master!" Liliticmon replied and went though the portal.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"MONK! OPEN THE DOOR!" Tai yelled, after 5 minutes of waiting.

"Fine, fine," the monk slowly opened the door.

Then inside came a cracking evil laughter that will send shivers up everyone's back………………………………..

* * *

Yes! I'm done! Finally, I'm so sorry for the delay all the time…. Really I am it's just that my mind isn't really running and I'm kind of busy…. Please read and review! It will mean a lot to me! 


	11. Darkness Revealed

Well here's chapter 11 and my disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything that goes with it so ya….

Thanks:

**_Mimato Fan _**– hey thanks for the review, and Mimato not bad but I'm not a major Mimato fan but its ok I guess.

**_Psyclone_** – Hey its no problem, you can give me a review anytime you can. Because I know, school is tough, I'm living it too so ya….

Also thank-you anyone that actually reads this fic!

* * *

Chapter 11- Darkness revealed

_Recap: "MONK! OPEN THE DOOR!" Tai yelled, after 5 minutes of waiting._

"_Fine, fine," the monk slowly opened the door. _

_Then inside came a cracking evil laughter that will send shivers up everyone's back……………………………_

"Who is that?" Kari asked. Everyone held their breath…. Slowly the Digimon revealed itself.

A Digimon that is all black except its hands… it was red, also its eyes are white. At the back; big wings slowly opened and at the end of each tip, there was a tiny dip of red. Also it was holding a single golden blade.

"I am Plecerimon!" Plecerimon laughed, "Remember me girls?"

Sora and Mimi gasped, Kari and Yolei gulped. Tai looked at Sora; she was holding his hand very tight.

"Where did you get that sword!" A voice from behind the digidestined shouted.

"Why do you want to know?" Plecerimon asked.

"It belongs to the temple! You must have taken from the temple!" the monk exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Digidestined, you must get it back!"

"Why? Is it very important?" Matt asked.

"Yes, and it is very dangerous. We don't have time right now, if we did, then I would have told you everything but not now."

"Fine with me, if we get to fight," Tai said, "Wolvpirmon and Loyamon, you know what to do!"

Wolvpirmon charged forward, throwing a blast from its mouth, "Freezing Flame!"

Loyamon did the same thing but she used her blade to slash Plecerimon, "Rose Blade!"

The attacks hit Plecerimon but did no damage.

"Yawn, are you really expecting me to fight against some Digimon that isn't even in the same level as me!"

"Tornado Freezing Wave Blast!" Wolvpirmon and Loyamon shouted.

A big tornado that is frozen was going straight to Plecerimon.

"Storm Downfall," Plecerimon blocked. Also Wolvpirmon and Loyamon got hurt.

"Earth Crusher!" Plecerimon threw a blast at them.

Wolvpirmon and Loyamon tried to protect themselves and the digidestined.

Wolvpirmon and Loyamon got badly hurt; some of the digidestined were hurt too.

"Sora, are you alright?" Tai asked. His arm was sort of bleeding.

"Yes, but you're not!" Sora quickly went to his aid.

Loyamon started to feel the energy leaving her, then she de-digivoled.

Biyomon, Palmon, Gatomon and Hawkmon were lying on the ground.

Wolvpirmon feel the energy leave him too, and he too de digivoled.

Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon and Wormon were hurt.

"MWHAHA! You digidestined is useless against me!" Plecerimon laughed.

"What can we do?" Matt asked Tai.

"I'm not sure…." Tai replied while Sora was tending his cut as well as everyone else. (She had an emergency first aid kit)

"I think that we should contact Izzy," Mimi said.

"Ya, I agree with Mimi," Kari stated.

"Ok, so Ken, contact Izzy," Yolei said.

"Ok, sure. But it's gonna take a while," Ken stated.

"So, you want us to hold Plecerimon off for a while right?" T.K asked.

"Yep," Ken replied.

"Ok, I think we can do that. Agumon, what do you say?" Tai asked.

"I think I can manage it Tai," Agumon answered. He slowly got up.

"Agumon….." Tai said with lots of emotion.

"Sora, I can help too," Biyomon said.

"Biyomon….." Sora copied what Tai did.

Every digimon/digidestined did the same.

"Ok, you guys, hold him off as long you can. I do my best to make it fast," Ken said.

The digimons nodded and digivoled to their mega forms, since they didn't have that much energy.

"Terra Force," Wargreymon shouted.

"Ice Wolf Claw," Metalgarurumon shouted.

"Crimson Flame," Phoenixmon shouted.

"Rose Blast," Rosemon shouted.

"Star Shower," Pegasmon shouted.

"Rosetta Stone" Nefertimon shouted.

"Spiking Strike," Wormon shouted.

"Tempest Wing," Halsemon shouted.

Plecerimon just blocked every attack that came to him.

Ken quickly punched in some buttons: IZZY! IZZY COME IN!

"_Ken is that you? Is there something wrong?" Izzy asked._

"I need to tell us or send us some information to try to defeat Plecerimon," Ken said.

"_Plecerimon, who is he?"_

"He's the evil behind all this!"

"_Oh, ok well give me a second."_

Ken waited for a while then he got an answer from Izzy.

"_Ken! I found out something, it will make the digimons way stronger!" _

"What is it?"

"_It's…Who are you? What do you want?" _

Ken was shocked; he saw someone cut off his connection with Izzy.

"TAI!" Ken shouted to their leader.

"What is it Ken?" Tai asked.

"Its Izzy, Joe and Davis…… They're captured…." Ken said.

Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and Kari gasped.

Tai, Matt and T.K were shocked.

* * *

Ok that's all that I can write, sorry it's kind of short. But that will have to do for now, school is pressure you know? Hope that will do though, please read and review and tell me what do you think of it…. 


	12. Decisions

Wow, chapter 12, I've gone far…. Well I was gonna hope to finish this fan fiction before July, I'll tell you guys why later.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, some company owns it

Thanks:

**_sara haruko takenouchi Kamiya _**– hm… I dunno lol just kidding; you'll get your answer that you wanted in this chapter!

**_Psyclone _**– hehe sorry anyways hope you like this chapter!

And anyone else that reads this fic! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- Decisions

_Recap: "What is it Ken?" Tai asked._

"_Its Izzy, Joe and Davis…… They're captured…." Ken said. _

_Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and Kari gasped. _

_Tai, Matt and T.K were shocked. _

"WHAT!" Tai shouted.

"Ya, how could that be?" Sora asked.

"You digidestined are so predictable!" Plecerimon laughed evilly.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What do you want with us!" Davis shouted angrily.

"Will you EVER keep quiet!" A digimon that figures a woman yet she is holding a long red blade.

"Like what Davis said, what do you want with us?" Joe asked.

"I think she wants us to hostages, am I right?" Izzy said.

"Wow, there's actually _someone_ smart in the digidestined," Liliticmon laughed.

"Let us go!" Davis argued.

"No," Liliticmon said simply.

Then all of sudden the door opened and there stood another digimon. That digimon however resembles a person but not exactly a person. That digimon has a human figure but it has ears like dogs and claws like a lion. Its hair is silver, yet at the tip it's red.

"Liliticmon, bring them to where the other digidestined are. Plecerimon wants their presents," the digimon said.

"Fine Crimwoodmon, lets go. I'll take those two," She pointes to Joe and Izzy, "While you take that annoying kid," (Sorry, if you like Davis, Sorry!)

"Ok, sure," Crimwoodmon grabbed Davis and took off, same with Liliticmon.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What do you mean of us being predictable?" Tai shouted back.

"You digidestined are so easy to guess," Plecerimon sighed.

"EASY TO GUESS! I'll show you easy to guess, Wargreymon kill him!" Tai yelled.

Wargreymon charged up and threw a Terra Force at him.

Plecerimon just blocked with no energy. He sighed, "You call yourself the digidestined, how could this be the same group of kids that killed by brother!"

"Who's your brother?" Ken asked.

"Myostiomon," Plecerimon said simply. (I dunno who to choose!)

Kari gasped, Nefertimon moved back a bit.

"Phoenixmon defeat him!" Sora shouted.

"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon's wings glowed and then a big flame shot out!

Plecerimon was surprised so he got burnt a bit.

"Why you…." Plecerimon started but was interrupted by a portal opened in front of him.

"Sorry we're late, master," Liliticmon bowed; same with Crimwoodmon.

"Izzy, Joe, Davis!" Mimi shouted.

"Are you guys alright?" Matt asked.

"We're fine as soon as they let us go!" Davis shouted.

"We're get you guys free fast!" Ken said.

"Ya just hang on for a few minutes," Yolei assured them.

"You heard them, Wargreymon," Tai said.

"Got it!" Wargreymon threw a blast at him.

Suddenly they threw Davis in front of the blast!

"DAVIS!" Kari shouted. (Hey no hints of daikari, she's just worried because they're friends)

Davis got hit and fell to the ground hurt and unconscious.

"What can we do, Tai?" Sora asked.

"Ya, they will just keep on using them to block the attacks," Mimi said.

"I don't know…" Tai answered.

"I know! You digidestined can surrender and let me take over the digital world!" Plecerimon laughed evilly.

"NEVER!" T.K shouted back.

"Suit yourself, we'll just destroy you while you can't do anything or you'll just hurt your little friends over there," Plecerimon pointed to Joe and Izzy.

"We don't matter, just destroy them!" Joe said to the digidestined.

"JOE, HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!" Izzy shouted.

"I think your friends are right…" A voice said behind them.

The digidestined turned around and saw the monk.

"WHAT! HOW COME YOU SAY THAT? THEY'RE OUR FRIENDS AND WE AIN'T GOING TO HURT THEM OR LET PLECERIMON TAKE OVER THE DIGITAL WORLD! We've came too far to do that!" Tai argued.

"Tai, I am so touched!" Joe said. Relieved that Tai didn't agree on what he said.

"Ok... anyways," Tai blinked a few times.

"But what can we do?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure," Tai responded.

"Look, I hate to break this party but either you give up or you friends die!" Plecerimon said sternly.

"GIVE US SOME TIME WILL YA!" Matt shouted.

"You're just wasting my time!" Plecerimon said impatiently.

"So Tai, what do you say?" Kari asked her brother.

Tai sighed, "I don't know… on one hand it's our friends yet on the other it's the digital world. We can't give up either. If I pick our friends, we just lost our duty and if I pick the digital world, our friends will be lost….."

"But Tai, don't you think that our friends are more important?" Ken asked.

"Ya, I suppose your right Ken…." Tai replied.

"So you choose your friends right?" Plecerimon smiled an evil smile.

Tai sighed, "We-"

All of a sudden a blind of light appeared and a portal door started to open…..

* * *

Uh oh! Well I have to stop here, my eyes are killing me! So I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'm not sure if I wanna continue this fic anymore, really…. I totally lost interest in it but if I get at least 1 review to tell me to continue then I will. If not, then I might stop it here or I'll just finish it and be disappointed. I know this fic is totally boring to some of you people, I KNOW! Anyways if you like it then just drop me a review and tell me please! 


	13. Sacrifice

Chapter 13…. Sigh, this is going very slowly huh? But I promise it's gonna be finished before July rolls along. (Can't wait till July comes, I get to go to Stampede, to those that doesn't live in Alberta in some sort, it's this really time that you get to go on rides and plays games, super fun!)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon! Sigh, I wrote that for like a thousand times! Oh just to tell you people I think this chapter is gonna be short, I think…

Thanks:

**_sara haruko takenouchi kamiya _**– thank you so much, its good that you think it's getting interesting, lol but I know I suck but anyways thanks, enjoy!

**_Jonathan Pong _**(anonymous) – hey, um… sure…. And thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13- Sacrifice

_Recap: Tai sighed, "I don't know… on one hand it's our friends yet on the other it's the digital world. We can't give up either. If I pick our friends, we just lost our duty and if I pick the digital world, our friends will be lost….." _

"_But Tai, don't you think that our friends are more important?" Ken asked. _

"_Ya, I suppose your right Ken…." Tai replied. _

"_So you choose your friends right?" Plecerimon smiled an evil smile. _

_Tai sighed, "We-"_

_All of a sudden a blind of light appeared and a portal door started to open…… _

"What the…" Tai asked.

"Hello, digidestined," someone from the portal spoke.

"GENNAI!" Sora shouted, surprising.

"It's nice to see you too," Gennai smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Kari asked.

"Helping all of you…." Gennai answered.

"Ok….how?" Ken asked.

"Well you'll see, Snoike, come here," Gennai said.

The monk walked over there. (That is the weirdest name I ever came up with!)

Plecerimon was watching this, but got impatient and…

"Don't say anything yet, or do anything, trust me. You would regret it," Gennai spoke slowly.

Plecerimon didn't listen and threw a blast at him.

Gennai put a barrier and it's just bounced back and hit Plecerimon but he used the golden sword to block the return attack.

"Snoike I want you to use the magical stone," Gennai spoke wisely.

"WHAT!" The monk shouted.

"Gennai, you didn't just tell me to use THE MAGICAL STONE!"

"Yes, use it to save the child of knowledge, reliability, and courage and friendship," Gennai spoke.

"But…," the monk hesitated, "Ok… fine, I'll use it."

"Gennai what's the magical stone?" Sora asked.

"It is one special stone, it grants the owner 1 wish… no matter how tough it is, it will happen… unless you use it for evil, like destroy someone or something," Gennai replied.

"But why don't you just use it to destroy Plecerimon? He's evil so it shouldn't matter," Tai said.

"No, destroying somebody is still a sin, no matter if that digimon is good or evil." Gennai stated.

"Gennai, you have to give me a few minutes to transport the stone…" the monk spoke.

"Of course, digidestined, my barrier won't hold for long, so you have to get ready to fight!"

"Sure," Matt said.

The monk sat down in the middle of the barrier and started chanting.

Plecerimon knew that chant can bring him in a huge danger, so he attacked with the golden blade.

"Golden blades slash!" Plecerimon shouted. The blade can down and almost broke the barrier.

"Dammit, the blade is so strong!" Tai cursed.

"One more attack, then my barrier will fall!" Gennai spoke.

"Wargreymon get ready!" Tai said to his digimon.

"Of course Tai," Wargreymon said with confidence.

"Metalgarurumon, you too," Matt said.

Every digidestined said that to their digimons.

Plecerimon gave the barrier another slash….

The barrier that was protecting them just fell… and shattered…

Plecerimon gave them another blast, but they dodged it.

"Terra Force!" Wargreymon shouted.

Plecerimon blocked it with the blade.

Then he remembered the monk, and turned around, then he… "Blade blast!"

The blast was aiming for the monk, and it was so fast that no one can stop it. But at that instance, the monk got the stone and threw it to Tai. While that blast… it hit the monk directly!

Everyone was shocked! After a few seconds, the dust cleared and the monk was damaged badly.

"MONK!" Everyone shouted.

They hurried to him, while the digimons are fighting off Plecerimon.

"Are you ok!" Sora asked concerned.

The monk coughed a bit, but nodded, "Yes, I'm ok… well not really; I think I'll be deleted soon…. But digidestined I want you…"

"I want you to destroy Plecerimon, and return the blade to the temple…"

"No, you can't be deleted!" Kari was gonna cry.

"Just promise me, destroy him and return the blade… please…" the monk was starting to disappear.

"Ok, ok we promise. Thanks for all your help, monk. You were being annoying but wise…" Tai spoke.

At that last second, before the monk got deleted, he gave them a thank you and smiled.

The girls-Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and Kari was crying, while the guys-Tai, Matt, Ken and T.K were just staring.

"Digidestined, life and death is a common thing, but you guys promised Snoike so complete it!" Gennai said.

Everyone nodded; they wiped their tears and stood up. Plecerimon never seen them so determined, he actually was scared for once in his life.

Tai gave the stone to Gennai, Gennai held it high and spoke some words… then all of a sudden Joe, Izzy and Davis stood right in front of them.

Everyone was surprised, "Whoa that was freaky…" Davis said.

"I know!" T.K stated.

"Ok, let's finish what we promised!" Tai smiled.

"Yeah!" Everyone said with major confidence.

"Oh, wait, before we got captured. I found out something…" Izzy said.

"What?" Tai asked.

"It is…." Izzy started

* * *

I'm making lots of cliffy huh? Sorry… lol, I think my cousin rubbed off on me! Anyways, please read and review and tell me whatcha think of this chapter… good… bad…. Ok… stupid…. Ok anyways, just tell me! 


	14. Explanation

I'm not getting much love for the story, am I? Lol, anyways um… I hate to stop a story when it's not finished, I don't really care anymore about if anyone really review this story anymore. YET, I still will love all the reviews though! )

Disclaimer: me don't own digimon so please leave me in peace and… let me write this story?

Thanks:

**_sara haruko takenouchi Kamiya _**– Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I know lol. The weirdest name huh? I just mixed up letters to make that name. lol. Weapon? Hm… I dunno you'll have to see for yourself! Lol

**_m.c. honey _**- aww I'm sorry! Don't hate me! Forgive me please! And also thanks for the review! Makes me feel that more than 1 person is reading this!

* * *

Chapter 14- Explanation

_Recap: Tai gave the stone to Gennai, Gennai held it high and spoke some words… then all of a sudden Joe, Izzy and Davis stood right in front of them. _

_Everyone was surprised, "Whoa that was freaky…" Davis said. _

"_I know!" T.K stated. _

"_Ok, let's finish what we promised!" Tai smiled. _

"_Yeah!" Everyone said with major confidence. _

"_Oh, wait, before we got captured. I found out something…" Izzy said. _

"_What?" Tai asked. _

"_It is…." Izzy started. _

"It is that when I was trying to figure out something to help you guys, I stumble across something… another form… Double DNA digivole…" Izzy continued.

"What……" Matt stared at him.

"It is another form, but the digimons has to be in Quarter DNA digivole form though."

"YOU MEAN THERE IS ANOTHER FORM!" Davis asked shocked.

"Err… ya," Izzy nodded.

"Izzy, what do we have to?" Sora asked.

"We have to put our digivice together and shout Double DNA digivole," Izzy replied.

"Alright," Tai put his digivice the centre first.

All of the digidestined put their digivice where Tai's is.

"Double DNA digivolve!" They all shouted.

Nothing happened, and the digidestined was shocked.

"Oh! I know what we did wrong," Ken said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"The digimons aren't in their Quarter DNA form, they're only in mega." Ken replied.

"OOOOO" Everyone said.

The digimons digivole into their Double DNA and the digidestined tried it again. A bright light surround Wolvpirmon and Loyamon.

The two digimons fuse together, everyone was just watching, including the evil digimons.

"Wolvpirmon, Loyamon, DOUBLE DNA DIGIVOLVE……….. To………. Veldromon."

A figure with golden armor all around but has a mask that covers its face. Have a blade in one arm and cannon in the other, but the cannon can become a normal human hand. Beautiful White angel wings were on its back appeared.

"Ok, enough of this nonsense!" Plecerimon said.

"Golden Blade!" Plecerimon used an attack with the Golden Blade.

Gennai put up a barrier, "this time my barrier will be stronger."

"Not again, you digidestined are cowards!"

"Taunting won't do you any good," Gennai spoke.

Plecerimon got angry but he knows that he can't do anything.

"Tai! Wait!" Izzy exclaimed.

Tai turned around and stared at him, "What?"

"Also about that Golden Blade, I got something to tell you guys!"

"What is it, Izzy?" Mimi asked.

"The Golden Blade, it's a sacred item. It can only be found in the Migura's Temple!" Izzy replied.

"Then it must be the temple that the monk was protecting!" Tai exclaimed.

"Also the Golden Blade, it holds very strong powers. The owner's power increase dramatically but unless that sword is destined for that person, the owner will not get the blade's ultimate power!"

"You mean if we get that sword, we might get the blade's ultimate power? Is it because we're the digidestined?" T.K asked.

"Ya…I suppose," Izzy answered.

"Alright then, did you hear him Veldromon? Try to get the blade!" Tai shouted.

"I'll try," Veldromon spoke in a deep voice.

Veldromon went through the barrier and with lightning speed, and punched Plecerimon.

Plecerimon staggered back and drop the blade, Veldromon grabbed the blade.

"That blade belongs to me!" Plecerimon shouted.

"No, it doesn't, it belongs to the temple!" Veldromon replied.

"Stone explosion!" Plecerimon yelled.

The attack was aiming for Veldromon but Veldromon just blocked it with its blade. (Not the Golden Blade, just its own blade)

"Destiny Ball," Veldromon shouted. Veldromon use its blade and a blast came out of it!

Then Veldromon uses the Golden Blade, the blade shines bright gold!

"Yes! My hypothesis is correct! Veldromon is destined to use the Golden Blade!" Izzy smiled.

"You were guessing!" Tai shouted.

"What… I can always guess, right…." Izzy has a sweatdrop on his head. (Animation style)

"Tai, anyone can guess, so leave Izzy alone!" Sora said.

"Fine… then, whatever," Tai mumbled.

Matt and Mimi heard that and laughed.

Plecerimon stared eye wide, "The Golden Blade! It's shinning!"

"Earth Crusher," Plecerimon slammed the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming that! It can hit me, you know!" Liliticmon exclaimed.

"Well aren't you gonna help me!" Plecerimon shot back.

"Nah, I think I'll just sit here," Liliticmon smiled.

"Get off that rock and HELP ME! Useless fool!"

"What did you say about me! I'm not useless, if I am consider useless, then you must be the most useless one in the WHOLE ENTIRE Digital World!"

Plecerimon got angry and, "Storm Downfall"

"You can't do that to me!" Liliticmon shouted but it was too late, the blast has hit her and she was deleted.

The digidestined stared at him.

"How could you do that!" Kari shouted.

"How can I not?" Plecerimon smiled evilly.

"You're sick! She _did _helped you, and you repay her with this!" Yolei stared at him.

"Liliticmon was just a puppet! I have no use for her now so, I delete her!" Plecerimon said.

"Tai, we got to destroy him! If we don't, the digital world will be in danger's hands!" Matt said.

"I know," Tai sighed.

"Alright then, come on everybody! LET'S DESTROY PLECERIMON! And get revenge for every digimon/human (monk) that he had destroyed!" Tai shouted.

"YEAH!" Everybody yelled after him.

Gennai smiled at the digidestined, 'That's the spirit that I wanted!'

* * *

Ok, next chapter will be the last, yet I'll have an epilogue after that. But I'm gonna post them both together so ya… just to finish off the story! I'm almost done! So please review this chapter so I won't feel so bad for working on this for 3 days! REMEMBER: **Next chapter, the last chapter and it comes with the epilogue! **


	15. Defeated!

Well I'm going to post two chapters today and this will be the last chapter, not including the epilogue though.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or its characters; I'm just an author that writes!

Oh ya… I'm not lying when this is P-13…. Some… language that is not suitable for…. Younger children. (Has no lime or lemon, if that is what you're thinking!) Also, I put some serious effort of writing this and the next chapter soI reallyhope you guys like it! 

Thanks:

**_star _**(anon.) - Hey! Thanks so much! Also I agree with ya! TAIORA FOREVER! Hope you like this chapter!

_**Rouroni Tai **– _Thanks! Aww thanks! Yep I totally agree! TAIORA FOREVER! (hey doesn't that look déjà vu-ish)

**_LunarianTitan _**– Hey! Thanks! Really? You think it's interesting, cool! Thanks! No, as you can see, I updated. And also, ya, I hate stories that are like that because it just seems…. Ah! Also, I promise to get all my stories done, always! So I hope you like this and the next chapter!

**_avalon12 _**(anon.) - Hey! lol Thanks! I'm glad your enjoying my story!

* * *

Chapter 15- Defeated!

_Recap: "Tai, we got to destroy him! If we don't, the digital world will be in danger's hands!" Matt said._

"_I know," Tai sighed. _

"_Alright then, come on everybody! LET'S DESTROY PLECERIMON! And get revenge for every digimon/human (monk) that he had destroyed!" Tai shouted. _

"_YEAH!" Everybody yelled after him. _

_Gennai smiled at the digidestined, 'That's the spirit that I wanted!'_

"Veldromon, you got to delete Plecerimon before he destroys the whole world!" Joe exclaimed.

"Sure thing!" Veldromon lift the golden blade and threw a blast at Plecerimon.

"Missed me," Plecerimon taunted, but then he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

"What? What is going on!" Plecerimon exclaimed.

"You thought the attack missed but you predicted wrong!" Matt shouted.

"Earth crusher!" Plecerimon shouted.

"Watch out!" T.K exclaimed as the blast nearly hit Kari.

"Where are you aiming that? I'm your opponent!" Veldromon stated.

"You're all my enemy so what's the difference!"

'I got to finish him off fast,' Veldromon thought.

"Destiny ball!" Veldromon exclaimed.

A big blast that looks like a ball came out of Veldromon's cannon.

Plecerimon dodged it and returned the blast. Then he flew high up into the dark, gloomy, gray sky.

Veldromon followed him.

"Veldromon, you got to be careful! He could be playing a trap!" Tai shouted into the sky.

But it was too late; Veldromon already flew high up in the sky.

"Veldromon, don't think yourself as too smart," Plecerimon smiled.

"What…."

"Thunder Spark!" Plecerimon shouted.

Thousands of thunder came straight down, Veldromon managed to dodge the blasts with its lightning speed. But then Veldromon heard screams below him.

"No! It's a trap!" Veldromon realized. He flew down but he can't see anything, except for black clouds.

"Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, T.K, Kari, Ken, Yolei, Joe, Izzy, Gennai!"

Then Veldromon saw a bright light in between that black smoke.

Below he saw a barrier being put up. Gennai had put a barrier there just in case something like this happened.

Veldromon (and everyone else) sighed in relief.

"Are you guys ok?" Tai asked the others.

"Err…. Well I'm alive… so ya I suppose…" Matt said.

"How about you, Sora?" Tai asked.

"I'm ok, don't worry!" Sora replied.

"IT IS ME THAT YOU'RE FIGHTING! LEAVE THE DIGIDESTINEDS ALONE!" Veldromon shouted with angry.

"You want me to listen to you? WITHOUT ALL OF YOU I WOULD HAVE RULED THE DIGITAL WORLD! MY BROTHER WOULD STILL BE HERE! Who are you calling unfair here!" Plecerimon yelled back.

"…."

"Well it's our duty to protect the digital world. It's our job to save it from all evil! BUT you just had to interfere with it all! It's not our fault that you wanted to rule the digital world!" Tai shouted.

"You stay out of this, child of courage! You were mainly… other than the child of light, was the main person that deleted my brother!" Plecerimon glares.

Tai gulped but he stood his ground, he didn't get his crest of courage for nothing!

"He tried to destroy everyone! And turn the digital world to nothing!" Tai stated.

"Tai… stop you're gonna make him angrier!" Sora warned him.

"Sora, don't worry," Tai said.

"DON'T WORRY! Are you kidding me! Of course I have to worry, you're my boyfriend and you're my best friend! Also I… I- I also…just never mind," Sora looked away.

Tai looked at Sora and saw a tear forming in her eyes.

"Sora please don't cry! Please! I'm sorry!"

"No… you don't have to be sorry, I should…."

"Enough of this talk! Either fight or surrender the digital world to me!" Plecerimon interrupted.

"NEVER!" Matt shouted.

"Why would we ever do that!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Veldromon, delete this monster once and for all!" Ken shouted.

"Sure thing," With that, Veldromon attacked Plecerimon, surprising him.

Plecerimon staggered back a bit but attacked back.

Veldromon lifted up his right arm and a cannon blast came out of it.

Plecerimon dodged it, well at least he thought he did but the blast hit his injured arm.

"ARGH!" Plecerimon held his arm in pain.

"You'll pay!"

"You know what? You're all talk and no action!" Veldromon smiled.

Plecerimon had enough; he flew up to Veldromon and attacked him, with Earth crusher. Veldromon took the blast and staggered back a few meters.

Veldromon used the golden blade again but misses.

Plecerimon in turn grab a sharp object on the ground and was aiming for Veldromon but all of a sudden he flew downwards and was actually aiming for SORA!

Sora took it in surprise and was ready for the pain but the pain never came. Instead she felt herself being pushed to the ground.

Sora opened her eyes. (She closed it when she saw Plecerimon was aiming for her.) And she saw… Tai!

"Tai!" Sora shouted.

She saw blood coming from Tai.

"Tai! No! Please- Please tell me-tell me that you're- you're ok…. PLEASE!" Sora was scared.

"Sora… don't- don't worry- worry I mean I'll be ok…" Tai laughed a bit, "I hope…"

The rest of the digidestined was in shock!

"YOU BASTARD! You- you…. I can't believe you!" Kari shouted. (Surprise surprise I know, but you know, if your brother got hurt, wouldn't you do that? I know I would!)

"You, LEAVE… THEM…. ALONE! What don't you get? The LEAVE or the THEM or the ALONE part?" Veldromon shouted.

"You all know how I feel now!" Plecerimon laughed evilly.

"Joe! Look at Tai, please!" Sora was trembling.

Joe quickly lift Tai's arm and felt his pulse.

Veldromon got SO angry that all he did was held the Golden Blade tight and with all his energy…. Threw the one last blow….

* * *

Ok… So I'm done this chapter! This is longer than my 'Best Friends' chapters huh? Well I'm trying! PLEASE REVIEW or… maybe… read the next one and then review… whatever, but PLEASE STILL REVIEW! (It will mean a lot to me!) 


	16. Epilogue

Last one…. Hey can I not do the disclaimer on this one? _People coming through the door_ Ok… NEVER MIND!

Disclaimer: Yes! My last disclaimer for this story EVER! I don't own digimon or its characters! I SAID THAT… 15 TIMES ON THIS STORY! Won't you people just get the point!

_**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! The people that reviewed any chapter in this story! You guys are the best… I have no words to thank you except THANK YOU! I'll acknowledge everyone at the end of this epilogue. **_

* * *

**THIS IS IN SORA'S POV! **

* * *

Chapter 16- Epilogue

I can't believe it… it has 2 years since we last defeated Plecerimon. It has been one long fight, also it cost us a price….

_**Flashback **_

_Plecerimon in turn grab a sharp object on the ground and was aiming for Veldromon but all of a sudden he flew downwards and was actually aiming for SORA!_

_Sora took it in surprise and was ready for the pain but the pain never came. Instead she felt herself being pushed to the ground._

_Sora opened her eyes. (She closed it when she saw Plecerimon was aiming for her.) And she saw… Tai!_

_"Tai!" Sora shouted._

_She saw blood coming from Tai._

_"Tai! No! Please- Please tell me-tell me that you're- you're ok…. PLEASE!" Sora was scared._

_"Sora… don't- don't worry- worry I mean I'll be ok…" Tai laughed a bit, "I hope…"_

_The rest of the digidestined was in shock!_

_"YOU BASTARD! You- you…. I can't believe you!" Kari shouted. (Surprise surprise I know, but you know, if your brother got hurt, wouldn't you do that? I know I would!)_

_"You, LEAVE… THEM…. ALONE! What don't you get? The LEAVE or the THEM or the ALONE part?" Veldromon shouted._

_"You all know how I feel now!" Plecerimon laughed evilly._

_"Joe! Look at Tai, please!" Sora was trembling._

_Joe quickly lift Tai's arm and felt his pulse._

_Veldromon got SO angry that all he did was held the Golden Blade tight and with all his energy…. Threw the one last blow…._

_Plecerimon stared as the golden blast came straight at him._

_The data slowly disappeared in thin air but no one cared. Everyone was so concerned about Tai!_

_Veldromon lost his energy and de-digivole back to all the rookie forms and fell._

_"We have to go back to our world NOW! Or else, I'm afraid Tai won't make it!" Joe shouted._

_"WHAT!" T.K shouted._

_"Come on, let's go!" Yolei yelled._

_"I got the portal opened!" Izzy exclaimed._

_"Tai! Hang in there!" Sora said as they hurried to the hospital._

_"Sora- Sora… wait, if I do go… don't grieve over me, move on!" Tai said._

_"No! Tai! Don't say that! You'll be alright!" Sora cried._

_"Sora… Please…" With that Tai closed his eyes._

_**End Of Flashback **_

I closed my eyes, I feel so cold even though I was on top of a hill and the sun was slowly setting. My auburn hair blew in the wind and I thought… about everything. Everything that I've been though… with my best friend.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked.

"Thinking…" I replied.

"About what, wait don't tell me…"

"Mimi, I just wanna be alone for a while…" I sighed.

"Come on… you've been thinking about that incident for a long time! It's NOT your fault!" Mimi said.

I know that… deep down in my heart, I know it's not my fault but… but….

"Come on Sora, let's go! We got to plan the party!"

"I know….. But you got to give me a second about the gift that I have… will it be good enough…" I smiled at Mimi.

"How about… you accept his offer for being his wife! I think that should be a good gift enough…" Mimi laughed.

I can feel my cheeks burning, even thought I am… 23 I still blush every time someone says that! (Ok, I know I started out the story with them being 17 huh? Well I should change that, so if you're asking why she's 23 all of a sudden. It's because I wanna change the age so it fits… sorry!)

"Whatever, Meems, let's go!" I said as I pushed her to where our cars are parked.

**At the Matt's house**

I stared at my best friend, he was just laughing. How can he just forget what could have happened.

"Sora!" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Tai smiling at me.

"Hey Tai!" I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Is that all I get for my 24th birthday?" Tai pouted.

"No…. I could give you something else…" I smirked.

"What? What is it?" Tai went eye-wide.

I took out a gift wrapped present from my coat and gave it to him.

Tai nearly ripped it apart. He stared at it… then he smiled at me.

"Do you like it?"

"Yep! Of course, anything that my dear girlfriend gives me, I'll LOVE it!"

I laughed.

"Sora, come with me…" Tai said as he held my hands and lead me somewhere.

On the way I saw a few people- Izzy, Joe, Ken, T.K and Matt. Oh ya also Kari, Yolei and Mimi giggling about something.

Once we got to the balcony I stared…. The night sky… it was filled with stars…

I gasped, Tai must of heard me because he then said, "Yep, its pretty isn't it?"

I nodded, I'm so glad that Matt has such a big mansion that isn't in the city.

"Sora…" Tai started.

I looked at him, he seems hesitated about something.

"What?" I asked.

"Since… Matt and Mimi, Ken and Yolei are both married… I was wondering if we can start that too." Tai smiled.

"Oh…" Oh my god! No way! Is he- is he…

"Sora, we've been though a heck of a lot and I've known you since I was little and….. Ok I really don't know what to say so bear with me," he laughed.

I laughed too.

"But you are the most amazing person that I have ever known! Even though all these people won the beauty pageant but you know what I think? I think you beat every single one of them!"

"So… Sora Takenouchi… Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Tai asked as he went on one knee.

I gasped… I can't believe it! Tai… Taichi Kamiya asked me to marry him! I couldn't hold back my tears; the tears just went tumbling down. I nodded then I finally found my voice and said "Yes."

Tai grinned and placed the ring on my finger than gave me a long yet very passionate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"TAI! GET OVER HERE!" I shouted.

"Sora…. Please I'm tired…." My fiancé moaned.

"Tai... We got to get ready for the wedding!" I was so stressed, ever since Tai proposed to me, we have been going here and there decided on what and what!

"Sora! It's 5 o'clock in the morning! Chill! And don't worry, we got everything ready. And just wait till tomorrow and you become Sora Takenouchi Kamiya!" Tai laughed.

I pushed Tai off my bed. And I fell down on the bed myself.

"HEY! Sora! You pushed me off and hogged the bed yourself!" Tai pouted.

"What?" I asked with my innocent face.

"Oh! You're gonna get it!" Tai shadowed over me.

Oh no… please don't let it be… it is!

I started laughing uncontrollability.

"Sora you give up yet?" Tai laughed. He was tickling me!

"NEVER!" I laughed.

"Alright then!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I don't know what happen in a wedding, I never been through one so… bear with me! This is how I think a wedding ceremony is like…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you Sora Takenouchi take Taichi Kamiya as your husband even through diseases…. Sickness…. Death…. or anything that comes your way?" The priest asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, I do." I smiled at my future husband.

The priest turned to Tai and asked the same thing, "Do you Taichi Kamiya take Taichi Kamiya as your wife even through diseases….. Sickness….. Death…. Or anything that comes your way?"

Tai smiled at me first then said, "Yes, I do."

"If no one objects…. You may exchange rings now," the priest continued.

Tai took my hand and place a way prettier ring on my finger, while I do the same to him.

"I, with the power that I have in me, pronounced you both husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"

Tai smiled and gave me passionate kiss which I in turn return.

Everyone cheered and our moms are crying, at least I think so….

After a while when we were about to leave, I threw the bouquet and by "some miracle" it landed on Kari's lap.

"Wish you good luck, Kari! When we get back from our honeymoon, T.K, You better of have proposed to her!" I laughed.

Tai grunted, he was protective of his sister BUT of course he knows T.K will treat her right so he smiled and messed up T.K's hair.

"Hey!" T.K shouted.

We laughed and headed our way, we're going to different places for our honeymoon, not just 1 place! I really never knew Tai had that much money, it turns out that he had been saving for his wedding for a, well let's just say, a very long time!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**End of Sora's POV**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…. Digidestined, you're all happy and stuff but you can never guess! It's not the end, it's just The Beginning!" A digimon sneered.

"Crimwoodmon…. What do we do?" Another digimon asked.

"We'll see we'll see…." Crimwoodmon smiled evilly.

* * *

_**The End of 'The Beginning'! **_

* * *

**Thank you! Thanks so much for reading this epilogue! I put more into this chapter than any other chapters! No, there will be no sequel. Even at the end, it shows it's just The Beginning, but um… I decided not to. I have to put more energy on my other stories! But if I do have time then…. Maybe and if you guys want me to….. Then MAYBE! **

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW THIS LAST CHAPTER OF THE BEGINNING! It's the last one, so PLEASE be nice! **

Here, I'll acknowledge everyone that ever reviewed this story! So find your name or penname in the big pile of names or pennames...

_**KaguyaEvenstar **_

_**taiorakissinginbed**_

_**sara haruko takenouchi kamiya**_

_**Shanana Banana**_

_**miaow227**_

_**Psyclone**_

_**dbzgtfan2004**_

_**Dementedness**_

_**aligrl34**_

_**Mimato fan**_

_**Jonathan Pong **_

_**m.c. honey **_

_**star **_

_**Rouroni Tai **_

_**LunarianTitan **_

**_avalon12 _**(Theres suppose to be an underline between Avalon and 12 but it won't work, so I apologize for that!)

Wow, actually I don't have a whole lot since I have 16 chapters… well actually 14 because that's all that you guys can review me thank you so ya, but oh well, I love all of you guys that reviewed! You guys rock! Anyways, sara haruko takenouchi kamiya thanks so much! You have reviewed basically every chapter, or every chapter! And I really appreciate it! THANKS SO MUCH!

Also anyone else that read this story, THANK YOU!

And now… I leave you in peace…..

But don't forget something! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you if you do!


End file.
